Give Our Regards To Broadway
by Meaghan Gibson
Summary: Jade and Tori are paired up to be partners for their up and coming week long field trip to New York to see Broadway. As partners they will have to share a hotel room and spend every waking moment together. Will they overcome their differences? -Jori-
1. The Field Trip

**Ok, so I usually stick to Hannah Montana, but I've recently become addicted to Victorious**. **Can you blame me? I mean seriously, Cat, Jade, and Tori are pretty hot, right? Who wouldn't want to read about them pairing up? If you wouldn't want to, I suggest you exit this page right now, because this will be a Jori (Jade and Tori) pairing. **

**On another note, I am really bad at this updating thing. I told myself I wouldn't start any more stories because I never finished the 3 I started, but hey! I got bored of them! that and hardly anybody would review, so review a lot and I should keep updating. Anyway, enough about lil' old me! on with the JORI! **

**I don't own Victorious**

**Rated M for future chapters  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, quiet down class, I have an announcement to make!" Sikowitz exclaimed cheerfully. I directed my attention to the front of the class where the oddly dressed, balding man stood. By now I was used to his odd appearance, and unnecessary enthusiasm.<p>

"Next Monday, we'll be going on a week long field trip," he admitted happily, "any student who can guess where we'll be going gets first choice for their partner to room with and stick with during the trip."

The students' hands shot up suddenly, each person anxious to be chosen. All except me, currently too busy watching the clock, awaiting the sound of the bell that would be dismissing me from yet another boring hour of class. Don't get me wrong, I love Sikowitz's class, I was just really looking forward to lunch, since I had to skip breakfast this morning because Trina was in a hurry.

"Cat!" Sikowitz hollered out due to the cheerful redhead's enthusiasm and flailing arm.

"My brother went on a field trip to the zoo once, and a monkey ate his shoe," the bubbly girl announced with a cheerful smile.

"Outstanding!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"I know right? But don't worry, he got it back the next day," Cat admitted happily.

"No, not you, I honestly wasn't listening to a word of that nonsense," Cat suddenly frowned, furrowed her eyebrows, and slumped down in her chair, "I meant it's outstanding that Jade didn't show up to class today! She never misses my class!"

At hearing this, I could hardly suppress a smile and a, "Good riddance," which I apparently said louder than I had intended because now Sikowitz and the entire class was looking my way.

"Miss Vega!" Sikowitz screamed louder than necessary, earning the attention of the class along with me, "That's no way to talk about your partner for the field trip!"

"WHAT?" was my immediate response, which was much, much louder than I intended, and gained me a look from everyone in the class.

"Maybe some time alone with Jade would do you both some good."

"The reason I don't spend time alone with Jade is because I value my life! Can't I go with someone else? Anybody?" I pleaded with a horrified expression.

"You can be my partner," Sinjin said in a low, attempt at a seductive voice from behind me. He then caressed my arm lightly and breathed awkwardly down my neck.

"Hmm, the nerdiest, most disgusting guy in school.. No offense Sinjin."

"None taken." He said cooly.

"..or the meanest girl in school who hates my guts, and would jump at any chance she could get to kill me. hmmm.."

"Enough Tori, you're going with Jade," Sikowitz butted in.

"Great, and I was going to pick Sinjin," I said with a sigh.

"Going with Jade where?" I turned to see a confused looking Jade leaning against the door, coffee in hand.

"On our week long field trip to the Big Apple! That's right kids, New York City! There we'll be seeing a different show each day at none other than, BROADWAY!"

Everyone but me cheered with excitement. How could I be excited? I'd be spending the whole time with JADE.

"We'll be using the buddy system, Jade. Tori will be your partner, so you and her will be sharing a hotel room, and spending every waking moment together." Sikowitz exclaimed a bit too proudly.

"WHAT!" Jade and I yelled in horror. Beck then let out an amused laugh, and Cat chimed in with, "His shoe really smells now."

"Oh Cat," Sikowitz let out a small laugh. He continued to babble on, all the while, Jade and I gave each other disgusted looks, showing our mutual disappointment that we'd be spending an entire week together.

* * *

><p>"She's going to kill me!" I exclaimed. The rest of the gang just nodded in agreement as they finished up their lunch. I had been venting about it not being fair that Sikowitz paired me up with the girl who had hated me since we first met.<p>

"She's not that bad once you spend some time alone with her and get to know her," Beck said calmly through a mouthful of his sandwich.

"How does that help me? The field trip is this monday!" I spat out, probably a bit too over dramatically.

"Dunno," Beck said calmly. He then shrugged, tossed his food out, and dismissed himself from the table with a simple, "later".

"I'm so dead!" I cried out while slamming my head against the table.

"Yup, that crazy witch will kill you on the first day," Rex said heartlessly. I looked up in terror.

"Nah, she'll last at least til' the second day," Andre said with a smile.

"Andre!" I then proceeded to throw my half eaten apple at him, but just before it hit him, he ducked, Jade walked up, and the apple hit her square in the nose. _I'm dead.._

"VEGA!" Jade yelled angrilly, and gave me a deathly glare.

"I...uh..." No words could come out. This is it, I've done it this time. Jade West is going to kill me.

"Never mind," Andre chimed in, "you won't even make it til' Monday," he and the gang busted out into fits of laughter. All the while, I closed my eyes and prayed Jade would go easy on me, or Beck would show up and intervene. Just in time, the bell rang. I looked up to see an angry Jade.

"You got lucky Vega. See you Monday." With that, she walked away.

Thank God. Stupid Andre! Stupid Rex! Ughh, they were right though. There's no way I'd make it through the field trip alive with Jade as my partner.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Care to see where this story could go? Review and let me know.<strong>


	2. The Slip Up

**Well, here's Ch. 2  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Your arm is on my side of the armrest," Jade protests. She had been complaining during half of the flight, and I'm beginning to think she's not going to stop.<p>

"Jade, the thing is like four inches wide, our arms are gonna touch." I say in frustration. Jeez, she'll use anything to complain about.

"Well maybe I don't _want_ to be touching you. Move...your...arm," she threatens through gritted teeth. I let out a sigh and agree. Anything to shut her up.

"Fine."

"Stop tapping your foot, it's pathetic," she says simply as if it's common sense, or I'm supposed to be some sort of mind reader and just know not to.

"Are you serious?"

"It's annoying," she says simply, not bothering to look at me, and keeping her eyes out the window.

"Fine," I say, let out a sigh, and cease the foot tapping to shut her up.

"So," I say slowly after an awkward pause, "which show are you most looking forward to seeing?" I ask, trying to make some conversation.

"Don't speak to me," she says simply and cruelly.

_Is she serious! Gosh, she really is a gank. ughh_

"Fine," I say simply. I shove my earphones in my ears, press play on my PearPod, close my eyes, and relax.

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at our hotel after a long flight. It feels so good just to stretch and walk around. Jade and I haven't spoken since our last incident on the plane. Not that I care. To put it in simple words, Jade's presence is a moral poison that could contaminate the most virtuous. Seeing as I'm not so virtuous, I've already had an overdose of her not so charming charm. I'm beginning to think there is no good side to the evil Jade West. Have I mentioned she's a gank?<p>

"I get this bed," Jade says plainly, and throws her bags on the bed on the left side of the room. Her selfish act peeves me, but I manage to bite my tongue and keep my comments to myself. It's best to let her get her way, or the ticking time bomb that is Jade West will explode. Trust me, that's not something you want to be around to witness.

"Fine," I say. I roll my eyes, and toss my bags onto the bed on the right side of the room.

"Sooo, it's only 6:00, we don't have to meet up to see the show until 8, do you wanna..."

"I'm going to see Beck." Before I can reply, she walks out the door, and slams it hard behind her. I let out a sigh, and flop down onto my bed. _This is going to be a looooong week._

I get up and snoop around the hotel room. It's pretty plain. There's typical white walls, floral border, oak dressers and nightstands, an average size bathroom with a 2 in 1 bath and shower, nice size flat screen TV, and a mini fridge.

After I snoop around, I decide to go find the gang, and see if they'd like to hang out, since my skunk bag of a roommate ditched me for her boyfriend. I decide to check Andre and Beck's room first. I assume that Andre will be alone and bored too, since Jade and Beck will be hanging out, so I head to his room. Once there, Andre greets me warmly, "Hey Tori, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, got ditched by my partner, so I figured I'd see what you were up to. Let me guess, Beck left you to hang out with Jade?" I allow myself in and sit down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Yeah, they went out to dinner," he says while rummaging through his bags.

"I thought I was supposed to be spending time with her during this trip, but hey, I'm not complaining. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it."

Andre lets out a small laugh and pulls a small keyboard out of one of his bags. "Care to hear some songs I've been writing? I could use an opinion," Andre asks.

"I'd love to," i say happily. Anything beats spending time with Jade. Andre and I spend the remainder of the time we have to wait until the show together. I listen to his newly written songs, and we write some together. Some are goofy ones that aren't really serious, but were fun to write. One was written as a tribute to Jade. We titled it _the Jade West Blues._ We decided to run it through one more time.

_Oh she'll kick you while your down, _

_turn your smile to a frown,_

_she's the cruelest chi_ck _around_.

_Oh, I got the Jade West blues!_

And then there was slow clapping coming from the doorway before we could finish. Andre, stopped playing and looked up with wide eyes.

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" I ask in horror. I turn to see Jade standing and watching with a deadly glare directed right at me, and Beck clapping and laughing.

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" Jade chimes in with her annoying and very inaccurate mock version of my voice.

"Jade...I ...am...sooooooo sorry!" I say in fear for my life.

"Can it Vega, I'm in no mood to hear your voice. Especially after having to listen to _that _sad excuse for singing. Now," she pauses and claps her hands together, "chop chop, let's go get ready for the show.

With that, I follow her out the door, and to our room. Wow, I can't believe I got off that easily. Especially after she heard me sing that not so nice song about her. I wonder what's up with her...

* * *

><p>After the show, me and Jade came back to our room to kick back and relax a bit before we went to bed. Now we're sitting and watching Hostel on the flat screen. I can't stand the movie, it's much to grotesque for me, but Jade says it "inspires her"...whatever that means.<p>

"I'm thirsty Vega, pop open the fridge and get me something to drink," Jade demands without taking her eyes off the screen. I roll my eyes and proceed to the fridge.

"Woah..." I say in shock

"What?" Jade looks up from the screen.

"There's alcohol in here. They must not have known there'd be minors in here," I say in shock. In turn, Jade jumps up and heads over to the fridge.

"No way! Jack Daniels! Jager! They went all out! Let's crack em' open!" Jade said excitedly.

"We'll get in trouble!" I protest.

"We'll get in trouble!" Jade mocks in her imitation of my voice, "Stop being such a prude, and take a risk once in a while," Jade says daringly, raising an eyebrow and handing me the bottle of Jack Daniels. I look at it warily, debating whether or not to do as she says.

"I bet you won't." Jade says, hoping to get me to crack.

"Damn right I won't." I say sternly.

"Come on Vega," she says in a whiny voice, "do it for all the people in the future who will call you an uptight prude, and say you've never done anything fun. Don't you want to be able to say you got into the alcohol at the hotel room during your field trip to New York?" She makes a good point...

"What if we get caught?" I say, still unsure.

"Come on Tori. We're actresses... Well, I don't know what you call yourself and the sad excuse for acts you put on, but _I'm_ an actress. We'll lie our asses off. They can't prove it was us." She makes another good point...

"Oh alright!" I grab the bottle, take the cap off, and take a long swig of the unknown liquid. Suddenly a hot burning feeling swims down my body, and I erupt into a fit of coughs.

"What..." cough "is..." cough "this?..." cough..cough...cough.

"Whiskey, meet Tori, Tori, meet Whiskey," Jade says with a smile.

"Fuuuuckkkkk me! That burns!" I burst out, still trying to muffle my coughing fit.

"Damn Vega, you've got a sailor's mouth on you," she says, after which taking the bottle, and taking a long swig. Unlike me, she takes it down smoothly with a graceful smile.

* * *

><p>One hour and one bottle of Jack Daniels later, me and Jade are sitting on the floor. Me leaning against the TV stand, and Jade leaning against the bed with her head hung low, her chin resting on her chest, and her eyes closed.<p>

"I'm drunk," I admit in a slurred voice. Jade looks up with a wide grin on her face, which suddenly drops when she realizes...

"Fuck...so am I." After a moment of silence we both erupt into laughter. When the laughter softens, and everything gets silent again, I look over at Jade with a serious face.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate me?" Jade suddenly looks up at me, pushes her hair out of her face, and blows out a breath of air.

"I...I...I dunno Tori..." she pauses, "Can I call you Tori?" she asks in a slurred voice. I nod happily, pleasantly surprised by her change of attitude. I guess all it takes is a bottle of whiskey to get Jade to be nice. Huh.. how bout' that?

"I guess I really don't have a reason, except...Well..." She pauses, and I lean forward, eagerly awaiting her reply.

"Well?" I ask impatiently.

"Promise not to tell?" she slurs out.

"Promise!" I say, offering her my pinky. We fumble with our pinkies and erupt in giggles before we finally connect pinkies and finish our pinky promise.

"Ok, well, truth is... I guess I'm jealous of you," Jade admits shyly and ducks her head. I look up in astonishment.

"Nuh uh! of me?"

"Yeah, you're really pretty, and you can sing, and everybody likes you! Even Beck noticed you at the showcase when you performed 'Make it Shine'. I guess I saw you as a threat..." Jade says through her hair as she continues to duck her head, hide her face, and fiddle with a loose thread on her jeans.

"No way! Jade! You are like, way prettier than me!" I say with sudden enthusiasm towards the girl whose presence I couldn't stand up until an hour ago.

"Nuh uh! You're totally prettier than I am!" Jade protested, suddenly pulling herself out of her slump, getting up onto her knees and leaning forward to place her hands on my cheeks. I look up into her eyes with a wide smile plastered on my face. When her hands make contact with the skin on my face, a warm eruption goes off in my stomach, and chills wash over my entire body. Suddenly, I'm speechless as I look up into her eyes. _wow..._ I never noticed how pretty Jade's eyes are until now.

"I mean...look at these cheekbones..." Jade says in a soft voice. She removes her hands from my cheeks, and leans in to place a soft, chaste kiss, on my left cheekbone, then another on my right. When her lips meet my face, my breath catches in my throat and suddenly I can't breath. She pulls away and remains only inches from my face. Her eyes look from my eyes to my lips. We watch each other in silence for what seems like forever, until finally, Jade leans in, and I follow. Our lips crash against each other roughly, and next thing I know my arms are around her neck, hers are around my waste, and we're caught up in a heated kiss so passionate that it would seem our lives depend on it. My lips move from her top to bottom lip, as hers follow suit. She catches my bottom lip between her teeth, and I let out a soft moan. Now that my mouth is parted, her tongue dives it's way into my mouth, and massages against mine. I don't remember when she moved, because I've been so consumed with the kiss, but now she's straddling my lap, her legs on either side of mine. Her hands snake their way up under the my shirt and onto my bare back. As the kiss deepens, she starts rocking her hips and grinding against me. I pull my mouth away to let out a loud moan, and Jade catches my bottom lip between her teeth, tugs roughly, and glides her nails down my back. I arch into her and let out another rough moan. Suddenly, she stops.

"Bed," she protests. I don't even take a moment to analyze the situation, but follow her orders immediately. I stand in front of the bed, and she immediately snakes her arm around my waist and pushes me back so the back of my legs hit the bed. Our lips meet again in small desperate pecks as Jade pulls up at the hem of my shirt. I take the hint and rip the offending clothing article off. Jade's eyes darken as she looks down at my chest, I take the hint, unhook my bra, and let it drop to lie by my shirt on the floor. Feeling bare in her presence, I decide to be bold and pull her shirt up over her arms and off the body. She follows my lead, unhooks her bra, and lets it slip off. I stare down at her perfect perky breasts and subconsciously lick my lips. We both tear out of our pants and underwear and land in a tangled heap on the bed. Me on bottom, Jade of top. She stares down at me with lust filled eyes, and slams her lips down against mine hungrily. I let out a surprised moan as a hand that isn't mine snakes it's way down to my center and begins rubbing. I raise my hips up against her hand, wanting more of her knowing touch. She begins rubbing circles around my clit teasingly, causing me to let out another loud moan. She takes this as a hint, and begins rubbing harder. I let out another loud moan and grind harder against her hand. She then dips a finger into me teasingly, and then pulls it out.

"Mmm, you're so wet," she says in a low seductive voice. I let out a wanting whine, signaling her to keep going. A knowing smirk spreads across her face as she slips her hand back down, and places her finger back inside me. I moan at the contact and grind against her finger. She starts to move her finger around and finds a spot that earns an immediate pleasant reaction from me.

"Fuck, Jaaddeee!" I scream out. She starts moving her finger faster, caressing the same spot roughly.

"Harder!" She adds in another finger, causing me to scream out in pleasure. Her fingers pick up the pace, going harder and faster. I grind into her hand with her rhythm, and let out another loud moan. Her thumb reaches up and begins circling my clit as her fingers start going harder and faster. I scream out in pleasure, unable to hold back my moans. She speeds up, and right as I come close to my climax, Jade leans down, and whispers seductively in my ear, "come for me baby." With that I let out a loud moan, and reach my climax. Jade crawls off of me, and I lie here, trying to catch my breath again.

"Wow," I manage to get out between my breaths, "your turn," I say with a seductive smirk on my face as I roll on top of Jade.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhh, My Gooooooddddd, why is it so bright! <em>

My head is throbbing, and the room is spinning. I open my eyes to find a _very_ bright room, too bright actually. Suddenly, I look down to find an arm draped over my stomach, and fingers intertwined with mine.

_Oh my God... Oh my God... _

"Mmmm, good morning..." I hear, followed by a yawn. I sit up and turn around to see Jade, sitting up and stretching. She opens her eyes, and looks at me in shock.

"Jade!" I say in disbelief.

"Tori?" She repeats, just as shocked as me. Then, we both look down at each other, realize we're naked, pull the sheet up over ourselves, and let out a loud scream.

_This CAN'T be happening!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that's right. I'm one of those writers that does cliffhangers. Deal with it. :P<strong>

**Soooo, what did you think? I always feel awkward doing sex scenes, so be kind to me. Anywho, please review. If I don't get many reviews, I'll probably drop the story... Sooo, you gotta let me know that you want me to continue. Capiche? Thank you all for reading. :D**


	3. The Aftermath

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. Since I got several, I shall continue as promised. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Vega, get the FUCK off of my bed! <strong>Now<strong>!"

I fall off of her bed backwards, and slam against the wall. I suddenly realize I'm naked and scramble for the nearest thing to cover myself with. In such a hurry, the first thing I manage to grab is the curtain from the window above me. Big mistake. The curtain, along with the rod tumbles down, and next thing I know, I'm tangled up in curtains. I look up and meet eyes with Jade, who's currently still nude and scrambling for clothing.

"Don't look, you freak!" she shouts, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. I pull the curtain back up over my head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jade, considering what we most likely did last night, I'm _preeettttyyy_ sure I've already seen you naked," I state calmly.

"Shut the _fuck_ up Vega! _We_ did NOT do _that_! Got it?" at the loud, harsh tone of her voice, I can't help but look up, "and if I find out you tell _anyone_ that we did, you're dead. In fact, if I even hear you mention it one more time, or even _think_ it, you're dead! Are we perfectly clear?" Jade says in a deep, cruel voice that sends shivers down my spine, and invokes a fear so deep inside of me that I can't help but oblige, and can only manage to nod my head in compliance.

"Fuck!" Jade spat out while scrambling to get dressed, "Fuck, fuck fuck!"

"It's not that big of a deal, " I try to reassure her as I speak out from the floor below the curtains.

"Yes Vega, it IS a big deal," Jade says in a disgusted tone of voice.

"It was just sex," I say simply, trying to calm her down, but the truth is, I'm not only trying to convince her that, but myself too, seeing as on the inside, I'm freaking out just as much as she is. Suddenly, it hits me when I contemplate my own statement.

_Oh...my...God...I had sex!_

...

_Holy Shit! I had sex with a girl!_

Then the worst realization hits me

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, I HAD SEX WITH JADE WEST!_

...

"Yeah, but it was with _you_, which makes it a million times worse than just sex!" Jade exclaims, breaking me out of my thoughts, and bringing me back into our conversation.

"Well, if it helps, I don't remember anything past my first several drinks," I say truthfully. To be honest, everything about last night is a blur. I try to remember even a small part, like how it started, or who started it, but it's all a giant blank. The curiosity burns in my mind with a single what if. _ What if Jade started it?_ Wouldn't that be something? The girl who supposedly hates me gets me drunk and makes a move on me. I think about it for a second, and toss the idea away. There's no way that can be true.

"No, it doesn't help, because I happen to remember every single damn, grotesque, mortifying, vomit inducing second of it!" she shouts in horror, bringing me out of my thoughts. I peek out from under the curtain to find a fully dressed, hysterical Jade on the edge of her messed up bed, elbows on her knees, and face in her palms. Wow, I've never seen Jade so upset. I mean, there aren't tears or anything, but this is Jade we're talking about, so even this is big. Who would've thought something as simple as sex could get her so hysterical. I stand up and start gathering my clothes. Then, I suddenly have the urge to cheer her up, so I crack the first idiotic line I can think of.

"Come on Jade, I'm sure I wasn't that bad," I say, pulling fresh clothes out of my dresser drawer, trying to lighten the mood.

"Is this some sort of joke to you?" she says in astonishment, stands up, and looks at me with an angered expression. Despite me being naked, she doesn't turn away. I guess she really does remember every detail, since looking at my naked body doesn't send her into a state of shock.

"Chill Jade, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," I say with a sigh while gathering clean clothes.

"Chill?...CHILL! I can't just fucking chill, Vega! In case you haven't realized it yet, we had _sex_!" the word 'sex' comes out of her mouth like a sour taste she can barely utter. "Excuse me for finding it hard to just "chill" about!" with that, she walks out the door, and slams it behind her. I let out a frustrated sigh. I wish I was as calm as I'm pretending to be. Truth is, I'm beyond freaking out. _I had sex with Jade West_ keeps playing through my mind like a cruel record playing on repeat set out to drive me insane. I don't know what to do, and at the moment, there's nothing I really can do, so I head to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the theater watching the show. Actually, I'm not paying attention. The title of the show is 'Wicked', which doesn't help take my mind off of Jade, being the most wicked person I know.<p>

No matter how hard I try, I can't remember what happened last night. I'd been sitting in my room alone all day just thinking. I thought about a lot. For example, how Jade is going to be much more cruel to me than usual, how things are going to be very awkward between us now, and I also pondered what could have happened between us that has Jade so shook up. I understand it's a little weird... ok, very weird that Jade and I hooked up, but even I didn't freak out as much as she did. Could it be because she has a boyfriend, or rather, the details of the nights events? Since I don't remember anything about last night, that gives me no clues. Perhaps there's something more to it that she's not saying. Whichever it may be, I'll never know, seeing as Jade West is a complex person, and getting into her mind is nearly impossible, scratch that, impossible.

* * *

><p>Now, we're back at the hotel room. Jade and I currently aren't on speaking terms. I figure it's best just to leave her alone in her current state. However, it's becoming increasingly hard with the questions gnawing at my mind. I hate not knowing what happened, and why Jade is all shook up over the events of last night. It bothers me too, but for some reason, it bothers Jade more. I understand Jade remembers details, but still, it's just sex, it was obviously unintentional, and we were drunk out of our minds. No harm done, right? So, what else has her so peeved? Could something more have happened? Was it something <em>said<em> between us, rather than done? Did I say something that has her so bothered? Did _she_ say something to me, that she regrets? Who knows. Sadly, Jade refuses to talk about it, so I guess I'll never know. I decide that fretting on the past will get me nowhere, so I shut off the lights, and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of a door screeching open. I look up to find Jade about to walk out the door, and suddenly, Sikowitz appears in front of her with a not so pleased look on his face, which is odd, because Sikowitz is usually always in a great mood.<p>

"Where do you think you're going Jade? he says while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Uh, out," Jade states matter-of-factly as if there's no problem with it whatsoever.

"No you're not. Not without your partner that is."

"What? No!" she says in a disgusted tone. _Gee, thanks Jade._

"It's come to my attention that the two of you haven't engaged in any activities together since you've been here." I can't help but crack a smile. Oh, if only he knew just how wrong he is. I let out a small laugh, which earns a harsh glare from Jade that wipes the smile right off of my face.

"Wherever you're going right now, you can take Tori with you," this earns a groan from Jade, "and no more going out to dinner with Beck, he's not your partner, Tori is. If you want to go out to dinner, take Tori."

"Gross! No!" Jade protests.

"In case you're not aware, this trip will be graded based upon participation. I'd hate to have to fail two of my star pupils, but I will if you don't start participating. That means you too Tori. Either follow these simple instructions, or earn an automatic fail. Seeing as the field trip is a big portion of the semesters grade, it could jeopardize your final grade. Do you two understand?" he ends sternly.

"Yeah," I mumble, despite my unwillingness to oblige.

"Whatever," Jade spits out.

"Jade.." Sikowitz urges for the answer he's looking for.

"Fine, fine! I'll spend time with her!" she exclaims. _Gosh Jade, I hope that didn't kill you._ Sometimes I wonder why she hates me so much, and what I ever did to her. If only I knew, maybe it could somehow ease the tension between us, and maybe we could even become friends. Oh well, like Jade will ever tell me.

With that, Sikowitz exits with a smile and a nod. Weird, I've never seen him so serious. He must really want me and Jade to start getting along. Well, I do have to admit, our disagreements have disrupted his class on several occasions, so I suppose he does have a good motive.

Jade closes the door and slumps down onto her bed with a sigh.

"Soooo," I commence the awkward conversation, "where were you gonna' go? I mean, if you still wanna' go, I'll go with you," I say, hoping to cheer her up by allowing her to carry on with her plans.

"I was going out with Beck," she says plainly, not looking over at me.

"Oh," I say simply, "I see." More awkward silence ensues before finally, she speaks up.

"Do you wanna' go out?" she says it so simply, but my reaction to it is utter shock.

"What?" I shoot up into a sitting position on the edge of my bed.

"Oh my God, no! Not like that! Geez Vega.."

"Oh, sorry," I say, hanging my head low to hide my blushing.

"What I meant was to go out sight seeing. I don't know about you, but I don 't want to spend the whole day stuck in this boring hotel room when we've got the entire city of New York out there just begging to be explored."

"Well then, in that case, yes, I'd love to go out with you," I say with a pleasant smile and laugh. Wow, what put her in a better mood?

"Just shut up and get ready. I don't have all day." _Annnnnd,_ there's the Jade West I know. Oh well, at least I'll have the whole day with her to try and get her to crack, and spill the details about that night that I've been dying to uncover.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what do you think? Is it getting good, or is it a lost cause? Let me know if I should continue. Feedback is much appreciated, sooo, review please! :D Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It keeps me writing. <strong>


	4. The Secret Revealed

**I'd like to start off by saying thank you for the reviews! They mean soooo much to me that I refresh my email just to see if I have any new ones. **

**So, how are you guys liking this updating every day thing? I think since I'm kind enough to give you guys an update daily, I should get reviews in return. :D too much to ask? I think not. Anyway, yeah, don't get used to it. I'm just saying out of honesty, this probably won't last. I'll try my hardest not to go longer than a week without updating. But hey, you never know, maybe the daily updates will keep coming. :P**

**Anyway, prepare for some interesting stuff in this chapter. I've had this idea since the story idea first came to my mind, I just had to build up to it. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. :D enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Hollywood Arts, huh?" the man behind the counter says. Before our little adventure of the Big Apple, Jade and I decided to stop and get some coffee at a small cafe. You know how Jade is, she's always gotta have coffee.<p>

"Well, you definitely look like actress material. I mean, wow! Look at those cheekbones." suddenly, at his words, a memory of the night I had forgotten rushes into my mind.

**-Flashback-**

"Nuh uh! You're totally prettier than I am!" Jade protested, suddenly pulling herself out of her slump, getting up onto her knees and leaning forward to place her hands on my cheeks.

"I mean...look at these cheekbones..." Jade says in a soft voice. She removes her hands from my cheeks, and leans in to place a soft, chaste kiss, on my left cheekbone, then another on my right. When her lips meet my face, my breath catches in my throat and suddenly I can't breath. She pulls away and remains only inches from my face. Her eyes look from my eyes to my lips. We watch each other in silence for what seems like forever, until finally, Jade leans in, and I follow. Our lips crash against each other roughly, and next thing I know my arms are around her neck, hers are around my waste, and we're caught up in a heated kiss so passionate that it would seem our lives depend on it.

**-end of flashback-**

_Oh my God!_ I don't even know what to say. I guess that answers one of my questions. I now know who initiated it. And... _Oh...my...GOD!_ realization suddenly hits me. _Jade started it!_ No wonder she's acting all weird and doesn't want to talk about it. Somehow, I'm incredibly flattered rather than freaked out. I don't know why, and I don't stop to analyze it.

A large smile spreads across my face, and I look over at Jade with an expression that says, _"I know what you did"_. In return, Jade raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What?" she says in what I assume is annoyance, "what's got you so happy Vega?"

I can't hold in my excitement and maybe a bit of pride. I mean come on! Shouldn't I be proud? The girl who supposedly hates me got me drunk and made a move on me, and now is my perfect chance to rub it in her face.

"Oh, _nothing," _I say with a smirk, "I just remembered something from Monday night, that's all."

At hearing this, Jade's eyes pop open wide as if she's a deer caught in headlights. Her jaw drops, and her mouth starts moving as if she's trying to say something, but it won't come out. She stammers before speaking, and suddenly, a stern expression takes over her face.

"Shut up Vega!" she says in a harsh, venomous tone, "I told you not to talk about it!"

With that, she rips her coffee out of the man's hand, roughly slams her money down, and storms out of the small cafe. Me and the man give each other a confused look, I utter a brief apology, and rush out after her.

When I reach the sidewalk, I spot jade walking away, and run after her.

"Jade, wait up!" I holler out in desperation. She can't just avoid this. Obviously she's hiding something, and I'm determined to find out what.

"Just leave me alone Vega," Jade says in a surprisingly calm voice when I finally catch up to her.

"No, we have to talk about this!" I grab her arm and spin her around so she'll listen to me.

"_DON'T_ touch me," she says threateningly with a harsh glare. I put my hands up in surrender, and take a step back.

"Look, Jade, I just want to know what all happened that night."

Jade's facial expression changes to what looks like hurt. Suddenly I feel compassion for her, so I reach my arm out and place it comfortingly on her shoulder despite her threat. She immediately pulls away.

"Look Vega, some things are better off forgotten. We fucked, end of story, that's it, nothing else, get over it," she says simply with a shrug.

Somehow, I don't believe her. Call it a hunch. Something inside of me keeps telling me there was more to it. And that something is also telling me not to give up.

"No, I won't get over it. I'm going to find out what happened, with or without you. With would make it a whole lot easier on me," I say with pleading eyes.

"Why can't you just let this go?"

There's that look again. What is it? Hurt? Desperation? Fear? Jade isn't the type of person I'd expect to possess such emotions, but the expression on her face says differently.

"Because Jade, I know there's something more you're not telling me. I know you initiated the kiss, and now you're acting all weird and won't talk about it. Of course I'm going to be suspicious."

Yep, that look is definitely fear, not only fear, but panic. She's hiding something. It's so obvious. Now that she knows I'm starting to remember details from that night, she's starting to freak out. What else am I supposed to think? There's got to be something she's hiding.

Suddenly, her expression changes back to her usual, cruel glare.

"Get over yourself Vega."

With that, she walks away.

"Jade!"

"_Jade!_"

No response. Is she seriously just ditching me? I don't even know where the fuck I am.

"Jade!"

She rounds the corner at the end of the sidewalk, and is now out of my sight. I let out a frustrated sigh. See, this is what I'm talking about. And she wonders why I don't believe her. Any time I bring it up she gets all defensive and weird.

I push my hair back out of my face, and let out a frustrated sigh. I guess I'd better find my way back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour, Jade still isn't back. I've just been sitting and thinking. Suddenly, I feel the urge to be productive. I might as well do something with my time since Jade decided to ditch me, once again.<p>

I walk over to my suitcase to find my laptop to work on a script I've been writing. When I open my suitcase, I see the clothes from that night. I grab the shirt I whore and let out a sigh.

Suddenly, random brief memories start flooding my mind.

**-Flashback-**

Our lips meet again in small desperate pecks as Jade pulls up at the hem of my shirt. I take the hint and rip the offending clothing article off. Jade's eyes darken as she looks down at my chest, I take the hint, unhook my bra, and let it drop to lie by my shirt on the floor.

...

I let out a surprised moan as a hand that isn't mine snakes it's way down to my center and begins rubbing. I raise my hips up against her hand, wanting more of her knowing touch.

...

"Fuck, Jaaddeee!" I scream out. She starts moving her finger faster.

...

"Come for me baby." With that I let out a loud moan, and reach my climax. Jade crawls off of me, and I lie here, trying to catch my breath again.

"Wow," I manage to get out between my breaths, "your turn," I say with a seductive smirk on my face as I roll on top of Jade.

**-End of Flashback-**

I drop the shirt, and my eyes pop open wide in shock. This is too much to handle. No wonder Jade is so freaked out. What else happened though? I mean, that couldn't have been it. I don't remember going to sleep, or anything after I told Jade it was her turn. _Oh my God!_ Maybe it was something I did to her that has her so freaked out. _Fuck!_ What did I do? If only I could remember.

Then it hits me. Seeing and touching the shirt I wore that night brought back those memories. Maybe if I touch something else from that night, it'll come back to me.

I walk over to Jades bed and lie there for several minutes. Still nothing. Then, the door opens, and Jade walks in. When she sees me on her bed, her expression changes into rage. Then it hits me. Why didn't I think of it sooner. I get up out of her bed, and rush towards her.

"What the fuck are you doing on my.."

Before she can finish, I crash my lips against hers, throw my hands around her neck, pull her body against mine, and force a heated, passionate kiss on her. Just as I'd thought, images flood my mind.

**-Flashback-**

I'm on top of Jade, straddling her. I rock my hips and grind down on Jade. She let's out a loud moan in response and grinds along with me.

...

"Tori! Yes!" I lean down and capture her lips to suppress her loud screams.

...

We continue grinding against each other, harder each time. Then finally, we scream out in ecstasy, our rhythm slows, then I collapse on the bed next to her.

"That was.."

"Amazing," I say finishing her sentence. I roll over onto my side, and immediately, I feel the bed shift, and Jade's body pressed against my back. Her arm snakes it's way around me. An eruption of butterflies fills my stomach at her touch. I lace our fingers together, and start to fall asleep with a smile on my face. Right before I completely fall into a deep slumber, I hear a soft, barely audible whisper.

"I love you Tori."

**-End of flashback-**

Jade shoves me off of her, and looks at me with a look I can only call confusion. I'm sure my expression matches hers. Scratch that, I'm sure I'm much more shocked than her at the moment.

"What the _fuck_ Vega!"

I don't reply. I don't move. Hell, I can't even breathe right now. I can't even think about anything but the words that keep playing through my head.

_I love you Tori_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo glad I finally built up to this moment. I've been so anxious to get to this chapter. Please, please, <em>pleeeaaasseee<em>**** review! I'm not getting very many, and feedback really helps. Come on people, it'll only take a minute. I promise I'll get an update out tomorrow if I get enough reviews. Sooo, love it? Hate it? Totally unexpected? Let me know. Hope you guys like the story so far. Also, ideas help too if you have any.**

**Sooo, yeah...It's about to get a whole lot more interesting now that the cats out of the bag. Anyway, review. Thanks. :D**_  
><em>


	5. Feelings

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had an extreme case of writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review, and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This time, I was the one who walked away. My brain can't seem to process this new-found information, and is on overload. My mind keeps playing the moment over and over. The words 'I love you Tori' are stuck in my head like a bad migraine.<p>

My feet bring me to Cat's hotel room. I didn't really know where I was going, but I know I need to talk about this before it drives me insane. My fist pounds anxiously on her door. I wait desperately for an answer.

"Tori!" Cat exclaims with the same large grin that frequents the overly cheerful girl's face.

"Hi," I utter simply. Her expression changes to worry almost instantly.

"Can I come in?" I ask, not making eye contact with her.

"Of course! What's wrong?" she asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

I walk in and sit on one of the chairs next to a small round table probably intended for breakfast. Cat immediately follows.

"I think," I pause and try to find the courage to say the words stuck in my mind, "I think Jade might be in love with me." Cat's eyes pop open wide, and her eyebrows furrow in confusion. She sits down in the seat across from me, puts her hand over her chest, and takes a few slow, steady breaths.

"Can you repeat that?" she utters in disbelief.

"Jade said she loves me." Cat's eyebrows scrunch up as if she's processing some upsetting information.

"When?" she finally says after a long pause.

"That's actually a long story," I admit, a bit embarrassed as the image enters my mind of me and Jade pressed against each other completely naked, and me moaning out pleas of desperation for her to go harder. A blush suddenly overcomes my cheeks as I recall the passionate moment I shared with the girl I could hardly call my friend.

"Well, it all started Monday night."

* * *

><p>"You and Jade did WHAT!" Cat says a bit too loud. Even though we're alone, I look around, making sure nobody heard.<p>

"Cat, can you keep it down," I say in a hushed voice, my eyes everywhere but on her.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I would have never expected to hear that my two friends, who are both girls, who up until Monday, were supposed to hate each other, hooked up. And not only that, but that Jade is _in love with you_?" she says the last part like it's a disgusting taste she's eager to get out of her mouth. Her eyebrows scrunch up once again, she shakes her head, and lets out a sigh.

"I know, I know," my eyes still haven't looked up at her's. A silence fills the room.

"Does Beck know?" she says after a moment of silence.

"I'm guessing he doesn't. I doubt Jade would be able to admit to Beck that she not only cheated on him, but with the girl she's been nothing but cruel to ever since she met her."

"True." The room grows silent again.

"So, what makes you think she's in love with you?" Cat chimes in.

"Well, right before I fell asleep, I heard her say, 'I love you Tori'," I admit quietly. It feels weird just to say it aloud. My mind still hasn't grasped the concept that Jade West of all people, actually might be in love with me.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" she asks simply, probably unable to believe what I've told her.

"I don't know, maybe. I still haven't talked to her about it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" she says, standing up, pulling me out of my seat, and gesturing towards the door.

"What, now? I can't face her," I say simply with little belief that I actually could muster up the courage to confront her on the matter. Part of me wants to just forget the whole thing ever happened, and go back to thinking Jade can't stand me. I never thought I'd actually be ok with her hating me, but now that her loving me is a potential option, I think I'd rather be hated by her.

"Sure you can!" Cat says, surprisingly cheerfully.

"Well, what if she did really say that? What if it wasn't a dream? What if she does love me? Then what?" I say it all so panicked and fast, hoping Cat has the answer. Wow, I must really be desperate if I'm willing to take Cat's advice, of all people.

"Then, the real question is, how do you feel about Jade?" Wow, that actually makes sense. After all of this, I never stopped to figure out how I feel about Jade. I guess I just figured nothing had changed. Has it? People always say sex complicates things. Could that be true with me and Jade? We're supposed to hate each other. Could that have changed?

Cat finally shoos me out of her hotel room, and without much thought, my feet take me back to my hotel room to confront Jade.

When I walk in the room, Jade is sitting on her bed, back against her headboard, a bored expression on her face as she flips through the channels on the television. I let out a sigh, nod and find find the courage to speak.

"Jade, we need to talk about what happened." I walk up to the T.V. and shut it off. Jade rolls her eyes, tosses the remote aside, folds her arms over her chest, and gives me her attention.

"Jade, I'm going to ask you this one question, and I want you to answer it," I say sternly, "What happened Monday night?" I say each word slowly.

No answer. I let out a frustrated sigh, and suddenly lose my temper.

"Jade! Answer me!" I shout in my sudden state of rage.

"I don't know!" Jade shouts hysterically. She stands up. Her face has an expression of a pain I can't understand, and tears are rolling down her cheeks. Her eyebrows furrow, and her eyes desperately scan my face as if she's searching for the answer. Wow, is Jade actually crying?

"I..." she pauses, sobs, wipes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns away.

"I don't know," she says again in a barely audible whisper. I can't believe the sight before me. Jade West is not only crying, but hysterical. The last and only other time I saw her like this was when she broke up with Beck, and came to me for help. Suddenly, my anger leaves me, and all I can feel towards her is sympathy. I let out a sigh.

"Jade, what's going on?" I say with utmost compassion.

A silence fills the room. Jade still won't look at me. I don't know what to do. I never would have imagined I'd be in this situation. I have no idea how to handle it.

Jade lets out a sob that sends a shooting pain straight to my heart. I do the first thing I can think of and pull her into a hug. She immediately jerks away.

"Don't touch me!" she spits out venomously. Her eyes glare daggers into mine.

"I don't need your sympathy Tori! You wanna' know what happened that night? I fucked up! I fucked up bad. I cheated on my boyfriend of nearly 3 years, and with _you_!" she says with disgust, giving me a harsh glare.

"Alright Jade, I get that, and I'm sorry, because it was partially my fault," Jade scoffs, "but what I really need to know is why you said you love me..." I pause, and muster up the strength to finish my sentence. "Jade, are you in love with me?" She let's out a laugh, her facial expression changes, and suddenly she's not crying anymore.

"What? of course not!" she says, a bit too defensive. I roll my eyes. I can't tell if she's giving me a serious answer, after all, she is a great actress.

"Jade, we're not in class, you don't have to act. It's just me and you. I want an honest answer. Do you love me?" I say slowly.

"Fine, you want a serious answer. You want honesty?" her voice starts to raise. "I don't know. I honestly don't know why I said that. I was drunk, and it was stupid. I'm with Beck... I can't love you...I just. Can't..." she takes a moment to breathe, and calms down. " To be completely honest, ever since Monday night, I don't know how I feel about you. Ever since we..." she pauses, and decides against finishing her sentence. "I've been so confused. Confused about so much, but especially how I feel about you." she says in a soft, gentle voice.

Wow, I've never seen Jade so honest, so vulnerable. I'm stunned, I'm shocked, I'm baffled. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ I close my eyes and repeat this in my head again and again, hoping it will come true, but when I open my eyes, it's still reality.

Jade is sitting on the edge of her bed now with her face in her palms. I don't know what to say after that. So, Jade might possibly have feelings for me? Wow... I guess the question is, how do I feel about Jade? Well... Hmm... Well, I guess I don't know. I never really thought about it. It was just automatic to dislike her in return. I just figured we had a mutual dislike for each other. Now that i know this, i don't know what to think about her. I can't possibly have feelings for her. Can I? Then again, I didn't stop her that night. In fact, from what I remember, I enjoyed it, _a lot_ actually. What does that mean though? Am I bi? Am I attracted to girls? Am i attracted to Jade? Was it just sex? There are so many questions that I don't know how to answer.

I look over at Jade. Gosh, she's a wreck. I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Tori?" I turn to look at her.

"Hmm?" I ask

"Do you regret it?"

Hmm. Out of everything I've thought about that night, I never thought about that. Do I regret it? That's hard to say. Maybe if I weren't drunk, and I remembered the night clearly, I'd know. Then it hits me. Maybe that's the solution to all these unanswered questions. Maybe that's why I can't come to any conclusions, because I got too drunk and don't remember enough to have any opinions towards it. Like whether or not I enjoyed it, whether or not I regret it, and most of all, whether or not I have feelings for Jade.

"I honestly can't say," I admit. She nods.

After a moment of silence, I speak up. "Jade, I think I know a way we can figure things out."

"How?" she looks eager to help.

"It's going to sound really odd, and you probably won't go along with it, but..."

"Spit it out Vega."

I go out on a limb, and say the words I'm anxious to utter.

"Kiss me."

She looks skeptical at first, but then places a hand on my cheek. At the simple touch, butterflies erupt in my stomach. She begins leaning in, and I follow her actions. Our slips caress gently in a soft, chaste kiss. My stomach ties up in knots at the sudden contact. Our lips part momentarily, only to meet again in another soft caress. This is so weird for me. It's much different than kissing a boy. With all the guys I kissed, it seemed so rushed, so empty, the only point being to satisfy a lustful craving. This, however is different. I don't feel like some sort of object to be played with. It's soft. It's kind. It's sweet. It's gentle. It's simple.

Our lips start to speed up, but carry on softly and tenderly. Jade's thumb caresses my cheek in sweet, gentle sweeps. Suddenly, I feel out of breath, my stomach is full of butterflies, there's no thought in my mind, and the only feelings I have are of pure bliss.

I fall back onto the bed and pull her down on top of me. Our lips crash together with more urgency. Jades lips move smoothly and sensually from my top to my bottom lip. It's the most sensual thing I've ever felt. I can't describe it, but if I had to, all I could say is that it's beautiful. I place my hands on her back and pull her closer to me, suddenly wanting to be as close to her as possible. With her body pressed against mine, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. I caress her back lovingly as we continue our slow, innocent kiss. I find myself never wanting this to end. Jade's lips are like a taste of heaven. Suddenly, I've been introduced to a drug that has the most euphoric high. I'm immediately addicted, and already craving a higher dose.

I begin to kiss her with more urgency, and she follows. The kiss becomes more heated and passionate. Still, it's not enough, I need another taste. I need to be higher off of the drug that is Jade West's touch. I part my lips and slide my tongue against her bottom lip. She takes the hint, parts her lips, and our tongues collide. Chills run down my spine, and every inch of my body feels numb. I'm so caught up in this ultimate high, that I lose all control. All I know right now is that I need more, and I need it now.

I get a grip of the hem of her shirt, and start to slide it up off of her back. Suddenly, jade parts from the kiss, reaches back and grabs my hand.

"Tori, stop. We can't do this."

Suddenly, I'm falling off of the cloud I was floating on and snapping back into reality. I open my eyes and look up at Jade in confusion.

"This is just too much, too soon." She's right. How could I have gotten so lost in the moment. It was only supposed to be a short kiss, and I was about to take it to the next level. I can't believe how easily I lost control. All my questions have just been answered. It's incredibly obvious now. I have feelings for Jade. I don't know what kind exactly, whether it's just attraction, just a crush, or something else. Whatever it is, the feelings are incredibly strong. So strong that I almost lost control from what started as a simple touch of the lips. For heavens sake, that's technically our first real kiss and I'm already trying to undress her.

Jade climbs off of me and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I say, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine, don't be sorry. It was my fault too. I shouldn't have agreed to kiss you. This..." she pauses, "Us..." she pauses again to gesture between us, "Whatever we have going on, it can't happen. After this, we have to go back to our usual selves. I shouldn't have let it go this far... I'm with Beck."

She keeps talking, but I'm in too much shock to even listen. What is she saying? Now that I realize I have some sort of feelings for her, she expects me to just push them aside like nothing?

"I'm gonna go, Beck wants to go out to dinner before the show."

I look up to find her already at the door.

"Jade, wait! What are you saying? We just pretend nothing happened?" I say in disbelief. She can't be serious.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I realized I made a big mistake. When I come back, things are going to be exactly the way they were before Monday. I'm sorry Tori, I just can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this? You were fine with it a minute ago!" I yell in anger. This is complete bullshit. I'm not usually one to cuss, but I'm angry. Really angry.

"I just can't."

That's it... She's gone... Out the door.

She was the one who instigated what happened Monday night. She was the one who suggested we drink, she was the one who kissed me, who told me she loved me, who just agreed to kiss me _again_! She completely lead me on. And for what? Some sort of experiment? To see if she likes girls? To see if she likes me? Now, she's got her answer, and I'm supposed to just pretend it never happened?

"Ughhhhh!" I scream out in frustration, after which, I kick the stand at the edge of the bed, and immediately regret it.

"Oww," I wince in pain. Then, I let out a laugh. _Great, just great. Jade West strikes again._

* * *

><p><strong>I've already got the majority of the next chapter written, and I'll post it <em>IF<em> I get a lot of reviews. SOOOOO, review if you want to know what happens next. :P  
><strong>


	6. Deal

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I know I promised to have it up earlier, but I'm 18 years old, and it was a weekend. What did you expect? haha, I got busy... Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**I don't own Victorious. If I did, Jade would be with Tori, not Beck. :P**

* * *

><p>After Jade left, I tried to watch some T.V., but was to consumed with thoughts about her. Then I tried to do the homework due when I get back to school next Tuesday, but I couldn't concentrate. All I can think of right now is that kiss, and how much my feelings for Jade have changed. I never thought I could possibly like Jade. I mean, come on, she's a rude, obnoxious, narcissistic, demented person who does nothing but cause others pain. Hence why I have no idea why I have these feelings for her. I don't know why or how, all I know is I want to kiss her again, and you know what? I'm ok with that.<p>

I decided to take a shower before the show, and when I got out, I realized I forgot to grab my clothes, so I wrap a towel around my body, and walk out to the room. When I open the door, I almost don't notice Jade sitting on her bed. I stop mid step, she looks up at me, and offers a half smile, which falters immediately.

"Uh, Jade.. What are you doing back already?" I ask, standing by the bathroom door. She stands up, and slowly walks towards me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," she smiles a bit and continues, "Which was pretty annoying since my boyfriend was sitting directly across from me," she laughs a bit, and I can't help but blush and smile.

She's now standing right in front of me, looking intently into my eyes. I step back nervously, but my back hit's the wall. She takes a step closer, now only inches from my face. I speak to clear the silence.

"Yeah, I um…couldn't stop thinking about you either." I admit, and look away, too nervous to face her. Jade reaches her right hand up and rests it against the wall above my head. Her left index finger reaches up and traces my jaw line from my ear to my chin. She then pushes my chin so I'm facing her again. When I realize just how close we are, my breath catches in my throat, and my heart starts pounding in my chest. She reaches down, grabs my wrists, lifts my arms above my head, intertwines her fingers with mine, and pins my hands against the wall above my head. Her eyes scan mine as if she's searching for something. Our lips are now so close I can feel her breath against my own.

"Are you afraid," Jade whispers. Her eyes haven't left mine. The beautiful green orbs have captivated me, and I can't look away. I open my mouth to speak, but can't find my voice, so I close it and just nod.

"So am I," she admits softly, she leans forward, and caresses her lips against mine softly, then pulls away.

"You scare me Tori," she whispers. Before I can reply, her lips are on mine again. My mind goes blank, and all I can think about is how amazing it feels to be kissing her again. A swarm of butterflies erupt in my stomach, and I'm suddenly out of breath.

Soon, she pulls away, releases my hands, and sighs. She walks back over to sit down.

"You should get dressed," she says simply. I still haven't moved. My mouth is hanging open, as if my mind hasn't processed the fact that she had already parted from the kiss. I probably look like a complete idiot right now. Her words, however snap me out of my trance. I look down and realize I'm still in a towel. I blush in embarrassment, grab some clothes, and scramble back into the bathroom nervously. I fall back against the bathroom door, and let out a shaky breath.

_Oh…my….God…_

I'm still in shock. What the heck just happened?

I hurriedly dry off and put my clothes on. I need answers. I burst through the door, and fix my glare on Jade, who's sitting on the edge of her bed. She slowly looks up at me.

"Jade, we need to talk," I say, and let out a sigh. She nods simply.

"What's going on? Why did you kiss me? I thought you said we can't do this."

"We can't… We _shouldn't_," she says simply, looking down at the ground.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I ask with a raised voice, losing my temper. Seriously, she's really messing with my mind with this one foot in one foot out thing.

"I guess I don't care," she says, finally looking up at me. I can't help but smile when I hear this.

"So, what do we do now?" I walk over to sit in a chair sitting across from her in the dining area. She lets out a long sigh, and finally speaks up.

"We obviously can't do this… I'm with Beck. Besides, it would never work… You and I…" This information doesn't sit well with me. Now, I'm determined, and I won't give up without a fight.

"How do you know?" She looks at me with an arched eyebrow, "How do you know it won't work if we don't try?" I try to convince her, completely desperate to change her mind.

"What, do we just give it a trial run?" She says in a sarcastic voice, lets out a laugh, and looks at me in amusement.

"Exactly," I say simply with a serious expression on my face. She laughs again.

"You're joking…" she says. I shrug.

"Wait, you're serious? Come on, you can't be serious," she says with a raised eyebrow, amused.

"I am," I admit simply.

"Well, that could never happen, I'm with Beck."

"And?" I challenge. She's really starting to annoy me. I get it you're with Beck. Shut up already. Not that I don't like the guy, we're friends and all, but I can't help but have a jealousy burning in the pit of my stomach.

She scoffs, and stands up.

"And I would never cheat on him!" she defends angrily. I laugh after hearing this.

"Oh really?" I raise a challenging eyebrow. She sits back down and lets out a defeated huff.

"Ok, you've made your point, but answer this. Suppose we do it," she starts off with a mocking tone, I simply roll my eyes and let her continue, "Suppose we give it a "trial run" like you suggested," she uses air quotes when she says 'trial run', "What happens after? Tell me Tori, in your perfect world where we can just play pretend, and cheating on my boyfriend is acceptable, what happens after?" she challenges.

"Well, if after, you still want to be with Beck, and nothing has changed, we go back to hating each other, and pretend none of it ever happened, BUT, if you choose me.."

"Someone's confident. As if I would choose you over my boyfriend of nearly 3 years." I shrug at her statement, implying that she might be wrong.

"Hey, remember, this _is _Tori's perfect world, anything can happen," I say in defense.

"Ok, fine. Tell me Tori, what if, in your little world, I pick you, then what, do we live happily ever after?" she says mockingly.

"Then, if that happens, we go from there, and take it one step at a time," I say simply.

"Nothing is that simple," she challenges.

"How do you know unless you try?" The room grows silent, as Jade ponders what I proposed. Finally, she speaks up.

"Fine," she says simply.

"Fine?" I can't believe it, is she really agreeing to this? I was completely going out on a limb, I never thought she'd actually go with it. A wide smile spreads across my face.

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll give it a trial run," she says in an annoyed tone.

"Really?" I jump up out of my chair in excitement, and do a little happy dance.

"Yes, yes, calm down. Stop with the ridiculous dance, or I'll change my mind." I stop dancing, and put my hand up to my head to do a fake salute.

"Yes ma'am!" She rolls her eyes, and lets out a small laugh.

"Ok, but when this field trip is over, when I pick Beck.."

"_IF _you pick Beck," I correct her.

"Fine, _IF _I pick Beck, we never speak of this, and everything goes back to the way it was between us." I smile.

"Deal." I accept happily.

We put our hands out, and shake. The smile on my face grows, and Jade starts to smile too. You know what? She's right, she probably will pick Beck. They have been together for nearly 3 years, and up until today, she hated my guts, but I'll be damned if he wins for nothing. I'm going to do all I can to win Jade's heart, that way if she picks Beck, I can't say I didn't try. This won't be easy, but hey, I'm starting to think Jade is worth fighting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know! Review!<strong>


	7. Squirrel Bite

**Hey hey hey. So, it's been a while, huh? I guess I'll get on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>This smile has been stuck on my face. It's becoming so comfortable there that it's nearly permanent. Jade surprisingly agreed to go anywhere I'd like. Which is so not like her. I don't understand why she's suddenly so different. Ever since we - well... You know... She's been a whole new Jade. Anyway, I decided I wanted to see central park. Jade didn't exactly look excited to go. She simply shrugged, and said "sure" in an unamused tone. Ok, so maybe this new Jade isn't so different from the old one.<p>

Central park is surprisingly big, we've been wandering around for a while now. Hand in hand, might I add. Jade was completely silent in the car. I couldn't tell what was up with her, but it almost seemed like she was nervous, or maybe just preoccupied in deep thought.

As soon as we got out of the car, I decided I was going to take charge. I'm sure it's so much easier for her with beck because he takes charge. I don't want him to have that against me when he's already got the upper hand in our unofficial competition.

When I laced my fingers with Jade's, the corner of her mouth rose a little into a half smile. It was so cute. She's so quiet and distant right now, but the little reactions I can manage to get out of her are completely worth it.

"You know, uh.." she pauses, flashes me a quick smile, laughs quietly, and continues, "Beck was really shocked when I told him I couldn't go out with him because you wanted to go see Central Park." She smiles again, as if she's starting to relax, and turns to face me. We stop walking, and take a seat on a bench under a tree, near a large fountain surrounded by crowds of people. By now, Jade has pulled her hand away. Which makes me wonder if bringing up Beck had anything to do with her sudden action.

"I figured he'd be shocked. How did you manage to explain it?" I say with a pretend curiosity, buy truly, my body is boiling with rage towards someone who I once considered a really close friend, but recently, I've become too jealous of to think anything but angry thoughts about him. Suddenly feeling more competitive, I take her hand in mine again. She gives my hand a soft squeeze, and continues.

"Well, I just told him Sikowitz threatened to fail us if we didn't start bonding or whatever," she says, and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Bonding?" I give her a 'you can't be serious' look, and she nods. "Really?"

"Yeah," she chuckles softly.

"And he believed you would actually bond with me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, no, he just figured I was doing it against my will, and I'd probably be tormenting you the whole time." She smiles again, and I can't help but smile back.

"I guess it's best he believes that."

"Yeah," she agrees, only now we're not smiling anymore. We pause and share a knowing look of guilt. She turns away, and remains silent. The sounds from the crowds now thick in the air.

"What are we doing Tori?" she pulls her hand out of mine, scoots away from me, and turns to face me, leaving a distance between us.

"Come on Jade, don't do this now," I say in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I just feel really awful doing this to Beck." her head is down now. I let out a sigh, and stop to think. I know I should feel more guilty than I'm feeling. I am being incredibly selfish. Beck is a good friend to me, and has always been there for me. Suddenly, I develop these feelings for his girlfriend, and automatically assume that I deserve her more than him. The thing is, I know that's not true. Beck is a great guy, and he deserves happiness. It just so happens that the current object of my affection is the source of his happiness.

"Do you want to stop?" I don't mean it, I really don't want to stop, but there is still a small feeling of guilt pinching at my heart.

"No," she says simply, still not looking up. Thank God. Ok, so I'll admit, I'm being incredibly selfish right now, but I can't help it. For whatever messed up reason, I like Jade. I want Jade... No, I NEED Jade. I'm not going to let my friendship with Beck get in the way of something that could possibly be the key to MY happiness. My happiness matters too, right?

"Then don't," I say, scooting closer to her. She looks up, and our eyes meet. My heart starts pounding in my chest, and butterflies settle in my stomach.

I reach my hand up, and place it on her cheek. The corners of her mouth rise into a small smile. She closes her eyes, and leans into my touch.

I catch her by surprise by taking this chance to lean in and unite our lips in a soft, gentle kiss. I can feel her smiling into it. Her hands find their way to the back of my head, and tangle themselves in my hair as she reciprocates the kiss with such passion, it catches me off guard.

We pull away, and settle back in our seats.

"This would be so much easier to resist if you didn't just do that," she admits with a small smile.

"So don't resist." I whisper, my serious gaze fixed hard on her. I lean in, and catch her lips again in a passionate kiss, once again catching Jade off guard. She returns it with more passion than before.

"You're making it pretty impossible to," she says as we part. I smile, scoot closer to her, and put my arm around her. She leans in, rests her head on my shoulder, and lets out a sigh.

"I could get used to this." I smile at her comment, and we sit in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the scenery and each others' company. Then, suddenly, I catch a glimpse of what looks like Beck, and Robbie.

"Is that.." before I can finish my sentence, Jade is grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah, come on, let's get out of here before they see us."

Jade takes off running, pulling me after her. I don't understand why she doesn't want beck to see us, but I'm not complaining, because I, quite frankly, don't wanna see Beck right now either, and I definitely don't want this moment with Jade to end.

Jade pulls me under a tree in a pretty secluded area, after running for a while. We both fall into a heap in the grass, panting for breath, and sharing in random laughter.

"Why didn't you want Beck to see us?" I ask after we calm down. Jade shrugs.

"Because he was obviously checking up on me. He knew we'd be at central park. He doesn't need to be glued to my side 24/7. I need some space," she pauses, for a minute, ducks her head, and continued in a hushed voice, "that, and I was having a good time with you, and didn't want it to end," she admits shyly, not looking up at me. A large smile makes it's way to my face.

"Aww, Jaaaaddeee. That's so sweet."

"Tell anyone, and I'll kill you," she threatens.

"Don't worry, I won't. But, I've gotta know... When did you stop being such a gank, and start being so sweet?" Seriously, it's pretty weird. Jade is usually so mean all the time, and suddenly, she's showing a soft side. Like I said. It's pretty weird. Weird, but kinda nice.

"I don't know. I guess you bring out this disgusting pleasant side of me."

"well, it's nice. It suits you." Jade flashes me a look that says, 'you can't be serious'. I smile.

"It does, I don't see why you don't show the world this side of you," I suggest. It's true. Jade is talented, smart, and beautiful. The only reason people don't like her is because of her attitude. If she were more positive, she'd have everything going for her. More girls would want to be her friend, tons of guys would want to date her, and Sikowitz would probably give her more roles in plays.

"Well I didn't know there was even a nice side of me until recently. I guess you just bring out the good in me."

"See, another reason you should pick me." I've been working on convincing her to pick me all day. So far, it hasn't been working. Jade is already convinced she won't be picking me, but it still hasn't stopped me yet. In my mind, I'm still holding onto the possibility that she'll pick me.

"What if I don't like being nice? Then technically you're bad for me," she tries to reason.

"Why can't you just consider that we might be good together?" I argue, getting frustrated.

"Because Tori, you may be right, but I love Beck. No matter how much I may want to be with you, and no matter how much I like you, at the end of the day, the reality is that I'm dating Beck, and nothing is gonna change that."

Her words hit me hard. Why even try anymore? Why work so hard if she's still going to pick Beck when this field trip, and our little trial run is over?

We sit in silence. Jade picks at the grass, ripping chunks out at a time. I sigh. Typical Jade. What has me so attracted to this girl? I never used to think of her this way. Ever since that kiss, it's like my world is upside down. Now I'm stuck in this twisted reality where Jade and I actually like each other. And the worst part is, either way, I lose. Before, I was Jade's target for bullying. Now, even though she likes me, and I like her, she's unobtainable to me. I can't even have her in this situation. Jade wins again. She's once again made my life miserable. And not only that, there's the other thing...

"I have a confession to make..." I finally speak up after the silence. Jade pauses from picking grass, and looks up at me.

"Spill Vega."

"I was a virgin..." I admit quietly, looking away from her, embarrassed.

"You mean, I... I took you virginity?" I look up to find Jade awestruck. I nod simply, and her jaw drops. Now I'm picking the grass awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Tori... I... I'm..." she stands up suddenly, and starts pacing back and forth.

"Fuuuuckkk!" Jade shouts. I stand up to try and calm her down.

"Jade, what's wrong?" she stops, and faces me.

"I'm sorry Tori. If I would've known, I wouldn't have tried anything that night."

"Don't worry, it's fine..." I pause mid sentence when the meaning in her words hits me, "Wait, what do you mean 'you wouldn't have tried anything'?" She sighs, and sits back down. I follow her actions, and sit down across from her.

"Well?" I push for an answer. She let's out another sigh.

"You intrigue me Tori. You always have. I don't know. I guess you intrigue me a lot more when I'm drunk, because all I could think about was kissing you, and touching you, and I had to know what your lips tasted like, and what your skin felt like on mine, and how our bodies fit together..."

"And?" I'm suddenly so interested in what she has to say. I didn't know this. I mean, I assumed she instigated it, but I never knew why.

"And it felt... right." Right? She just said 'right' right? Did I just hear her correctly? It felt right. Ha! 1 point Tori, 0 points Beck.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day at central park, talking and laughing. Soon after the whole, 'it felt right' thing, we changed the subject. Well, actually, Jade did. I think she has trouble opening up and sharing her feelings, so I didn't pry, and let her change the subject. Besides, I was happy enough just knowing, "it felt right."<p>

Then, we talked about our families, our dreams, and several other things. It was nice getting to know her after she loosened up. After we were done at central park, we went out for lunch at a relatively nice restaurant. Then, we got together with Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cat, and their partners, and hung out in Cat's hotel room. Of course I had to watch Beck hang all over Jade, and pretend the sight didn't nauseate me. Every time it started to bother me, I just thought back to what Jade said earlier, and felt a little better.

Then, we went and saw another show on Broadway, which I honestly didn't pay attention to. I couldn't stop admiring Jade through the corner of my eye. She looked so beautiful tonight. She wore a beautiful black dress that flattered her body in all the right places, and wore her hair half up, which made her look so elegant, yet sexy at the same time. I never used to take any notice in Jade's appearance before. It's weird how now I can appreciate her looks so much more, and admit honestly that she is actually quite stunning.

Now, we're in our hotel room again. We decided to get into our pajamas and watch a movie.

"Come onnnnn, Jade! Let's watch a romance movie."

"No," Jade says sternly. Of course we can't agree on what movie to watch.

"Well, we're not watching another horror movie. I'm still trying to recover from Hostel," I admit. I walk over to the small couch in front of the TV where Jade is sitting, and sit down sideways on her lap. I reach my arms up and wrap them comfortably around her neck. She offers me an amused grin.

"This is different. Seeing you like this." Her hands snake their way around my waist.

"Good different, or bad different?" I ask. She takes a moment to think, then, having found her answer, a wide grin grows on her face.

"Good," she admits with her large grin reassuring me, "it's cute."

"Are you saying you think I'm cute Miss West?" I say in a fake shocked tone of voice.

"Why yes I am Miss Vega," she says in the voice she uses to mock me. Only this time, I know it's all in good fun, and she's not just trying to piss me off.

"Well then, i guess it would interest you to know that I think you're cute too."

"Oh really?" she says, raising an intrigued eyebrow.

"Mhmm." I lean down and place a soft peck on her forehead

"and beautiful." I kiss her again, this time on her right cheek.

"and smart," I admit, placing a kiss on her left cheek.

"and sexy," I say in a low seductive voice, pulling her head closer to mine, and pressing our lips together. Jade returns the kiss hungrily, tightening her grip on my waist. As the kiss heats up, I can't help but grow hungrier for her touch. I readjust on her lap, so I'm now straddling her. Our lips tangle in a heated dance, and soon our tongues are fighting for dominance. Jade of course wins the fight, and leads the kiss with such passion that my heart starts pounding in my chest.

Our lips part, and we both take the moment to catch our breaths. We look at each other and smile.

"You're just trying to get me into bed, aren't you Vega?" Jade says with a smirk, and a raised eyebrow.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Suddenly, I want more of Jade, and I have to have it now. I lean forward and begin my attack on her neck. Jade sucks in a sharp breath of air. Happy with her reaction, I continue alternating between softly nipping and sucking at the flesh on her pulse point. Jade lets out a soft moan that's like music to my ears. I start sucking harder, which earns an immediate reaction from Jade as she pulls me closer. I sink my teeth into her neck, lick, then suck the now tender flesh. She snakes her hands up the back of my shirt, sinks her nails into my skin, and slides them down my back. I pull my mouth away from her neck to let out a surprised moan.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupts us. I let out a sigh.

"You wait right here, I'll get that." I lean in, give her a quick kiss, then get up to answer the door.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see the perky redhead at the door.

"Hiiii," she exclaims, a bit too cheerfully as usual.

"Uh... Hi, come in," I say, stepping aside to allow her in.

"Hey Jade!" She says, walking towards Jade.

"Cat, hi," Jade says plainly in her often used unamused tone of voice.

"What happened to your neck?" Cat gasps in shock. At hearing this, I notice the dark hickey on Jade's neck. Jade looks over at me with an angry glare. I offer her an apologetic smile in return, and she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"A squirrel bit me at central park," she says in an annoyed monotone voice, crossing her arms, and glaring daggers at me, "an evil little brown haired squirrel."

"Oh my gosh! This one time, my brother tried to catch a squirrel, and it ended up in his pants, but.." cat continues to ramble, and me and Jade share a look that expresses our annoyance.

"Cat," Jade says trying to snap her out of her rant.

"Then it started biting his ankles..."

"Cat!" Jade shouts, gaining her attention.

"Yes?" Cat asks innocently.

"Why are you here?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just walking bye and decided to say hi," she says cheerfully.

"Well now you have. Goodbye," Jade says a bit too rudely. I roll my eyes and offer her a hug goodbye before dismissing her, and closing the door. I turn to find Jade standing up, and walking towards me with a mischievous grin on her face. I back up cautiously towards the door.

"Jaaade..." My back hits the door, and she steps closer, her grin growing wider.

"It's payback time Vega." My eyes pop open, knowing the meaning in her words.

"Ohhh no, I can't go home with a hickey," I try to insist.

"Oh, and you think I can? How do you suppose I'm supposed to explain this to Beck?" I shrug sheepishly.

"Squirrel bite?" I offer. She shakes her head, and takes another step closer.

"Jade, what are you doing?" I ask worriedly, as she moves towards my neck. She grabs my hands and pins them above my head.

"Just relax Vega," she whispers in my ear in a low voice. She leans in and starts gently kissing my pulse point, then she nips it lightly, and starts sucking gently. Her actions are softer than mine were. More careful, knowing, and gentle.

I tilt my head, allowing her to finish. She laces her fingers with mine, and continues softly sucking on my neck. I've never received a hickey before, and _damn_ this feels amazing. It's like she knows exactly what to do, because soft moans are now escaping my lips, and my hands have broken free, and are now tangled in her hair, securing her head to my neck.

She starts sucking harder, but still carefully and gently. Another moan escapes my lips.

"Jade," the word quietly comes out between moans. She pulls away, and flashes me a proud smile. I blush, a bit embarrassed at my reactions.

"I take it you liked it?" I nod simply. She laughs.

"Come on, let's go look in the mirror." We walk into the bathroom, and see dark marks on our necks. Mine is darker than Jade's though, which goes without saying because she obviously knew what she was doing.

"Nice. Now we're going to have to cover these up with makeup," she says, but she's still smiling, and so am I.

"it was totally worth it," I admit.

"Agreed."

"So, how bout that movie?" I suggest.

"Ok, you win, we'll watch a romance."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Reviews would be nice. :D Sorry it's been a while. I'm a major procrastinator. Anyway, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. :]<br>**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Hello everyone :] This chapter is short, sweet, and right to the point. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe it's already Friday. At first I thought I'd be anxious for this field trip to end, but now that I have feelings for Jade, I never want it to end.<p>

I'm sitting on my bed, just thinking. Jade went out on a coffee run. She's become addicted to the coffee at that coffee shop we went to. I decided to stay. My mind is so scrambled with thoughts, and I just wanted to sit in silence, and take some time to think.

Three more days. That's all the time I have left to get Jade to fall in love with me. That's right, I said fall in love with me. Let's face it, no matter how much it sucks, she is in love with Beck, her boyfriend of nearly 3 years. Her amazing, talented, too attractive for his own good, boyfriend. He's perfect. I have to get her to see just how great I am, and get her to fall for me, or I have no chance of competing with the love she has for Beck.

I don't even have a plan. I just realized how little time i have left, and Jade is still so sure she's gonna pick Beck. Now I'm thinking I'm going to need to do more than I'm doing, or there's no way she's gonna pick me. So, I've just gotta make a plan.

Hmm...

A plan...

Minutes pass. Still nothing. This is so frustrating. I've never done this before. Usually guys ask me out, I never have to do the chasing. Now I have to put so much energy into a girl that hated me, and treated me like crap just a few days ago. Is it even worth it?

The sound of the door breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, they didn't have what you wanted. I tried to call, but you didn't answer."

Damn, she looks so incredibly beautiful today. Ok, she is _so_ worth it.

"Tori?"

I mean looks at those eyes. Talk about breathtaking.

"Tori?"

And those lips. Man I want to kiss her right now.

"Vega!"

"What?"

"Damn, what's up with you?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm just not used to you calling me Tori..." I say, feeling embarrassed.

"Vega it is."

She walks over and sits her coffee on the table, and heads into the bathroom. I let out a frustrated sigh, and fall back onto my bed.

Man, I've got it bad. I don't know how I'm gonna handle it if she chooses Beck. Yet still I have no idea how to change her mine. Jade is such a complex girl that I wouldn't even begin to understand how to please her. Once again, there's another advantage for Beck. I let out a frustrated groan.

"What's wrong?" Jade's question surprises me, and breaks me out of my thoughts. I didn't even hear her come out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say simply, hoping she'll shrug it off, and change the subject. She walks over and sits down on the bed by me.

"If we're gonna be in a relationship, we need to work on being honest with each other."

She has a point, she does deserve the truth.

"It's just that I'm so lost right now. I know I don't compare to Beck, and I can never compete with the love you have for him. It's driving me crazy. I want you so bad, but I don't even know how to begin to get you to want me the same. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." I look up at her with pleading eyes, and a look of pure sympathy has graced her face. She grabs my hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't change Tori. I want you for who you are, not how you can please me. I want you for your smile, and the way you always find a reason to no matter how shitty the situation. I want you for the happiness you seem to radiate that always makes me happier, and makes me want to change. I want you because you make me a better person. In just four days, you've made a change in me, and now I find myself wanting to be better. I want you for you, the amazing person you are. I would never change a thing about you. You're simply you, and that alone is enough to make me want to choose you over Beck. So don't think you don't compare to him, or I wouldn't even be contemplating leaving him for you in the first place."

I can't breathe. I can't speak. I can't feel my body. I'm overwhelmed with feelings.

"Wow jade... That was the nicest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me... And it came from _you_," I say in shock.

"I've never said anything like that to Beck. With him, I feel accepted, like I don't have to change who I am because he knows I'm just a bitch, but with you, as terrible as it may sound, I don't feel accepted. You push me to be a better person because you know I'm more than just a bitch. It's like you see this greatness inside me, and push to bring it out. That's why I love you. That's why I've always loved you."

Is this really happening? Did she just say she loves me?

"You love me?"

She nods, not looking up at me.

"So that night after we had sex, when you said 'I love you Tori', you really meant it?"

She nods again, still not looking up at me. I reach over, and lift her chin up, so she's looking at me, lean in, and press my lips against hers. Just for a brief moment, just enough so she'll know the words I'm about to say are true.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? I know it wasn't very long, but I feel it's a very powerful chapter, and the point was made even with little words. So, did you like it? Let me know. :]<br>**

**Thank you to all those who review, and to those who don't, tsk tsk. I get like five or six reviews a chapter, I mean come on, I know I have more fans than just that. A lot of people add this to their story alert, or favorite story, but only some of you review. All I ask is that you please review if you read a chapter. Reviews really do keep me going, and a lot of the reason I don't update so often is because I feel like barely anyone is reading it anyway, or it must not be very good if people can't even take a minute to review. But anyway, that's all I'm gonna say. I'm done complaining. Just please review if you read. It would mean a lot to me.** **Thank you.**


	9. The Promise

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I'm actually not a busy person, I just suffer from severe writers block. The good news is I've got four chapters typed up, and I pretty much have an idea where I want the story to go from there, so there shouldn't be anymore long waits. That's not a promise, because I may get another case of severe writers block again, but I don't think I will. So, anyway, I hope I haven't lost any fans do to my lack of updates. I'm going to try my hardest to earn you all back. Hopefully you'll like the chapters I post. I'll be posting them once a week, instead of all four at once, that way, you'll have updates. Otherwise, if I post them all now, you'll have to wait while I type more chapters, which could take more than a week. Sound good? If you're all kind enough to give me lots of welcome back reviews, I might just post the next chapter right away? ;P Since this chapter is pretty short, I probably will, but PLEASE review anyway. **

**Also, I'd also like to warn you all about something. Everything has been all peachy and sweet up until now, but after this chapter, the angst is coming. After all, the genre is romance/angst, so it can't be all romance. This chapter is the last sweet chapter before the angst starts. Well, you've been warned. I hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Previously on Give Our Regards to Broadway-<br>**

"It's just that I'm so lost right now. I know I don't compare to Beck, and I can never compete with the love you have for him. It's driving me crazy. I want you so bad, but I don't even know how to begin to get you to want me the same. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." I look up at her with pleading eyes, and a look of pure sympathy has graced her face. She grabs my hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't change Tori. I want you for who you are, not how you can please me. I want you for your smile, and the way you always find a reason to no matter how shitty the situation. I want you for the happiness you seem to radiate that always makes me happier, and makes me want to change. I want you because you make me a better person. In just four days, you've made a change in me, and now I find myself wanting to be better. I want you for you, the amazing person you are. I would never change a thing about you. You're simply you, and that alone is enough to make me want to choose you over Beck. So don't think you don't compare to him, or I wouldn't even be contemplating leaving him for you in the first place."

I can't breathe. I can't speak. I can't feel my body. I'm overwhelmed with feelings.

"Wow jade... That was the nicest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me... And it came from _you_," I say in shock.

"I've never said anything like that to Beck. With him, I feel accepted, like I don't have to change who I am because he knows I'm just a bitch, but with you, as terrible as it may sound, I don't feel accepted. You push me to be a better person because you know I'm more than just a bitch. It's like you see this greatness inside me, and push to bring it out. That's why I love you. That's why I've always loved you."

Is this really happening? Did she just say she loves me?

"You love me?"

She nods, not looking up at me.

"So that night after we had sex, when you said 'I love you Tori', you really meant it?"

She nods again, still not looking up at me. I reach over, and lift her chin up, so she's looking at me, lean in, and press my lips against hers. Just for a brief moment, just enough so she'll know the words I'm about to say are true.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>In this moment, time stands still. The only sound is of our heartbeats drumming a rhythm that our lips continue to dance to. In this moment, there's only Jade. The smell of her hair. Her soft hands caressing my back. Her lips gently, and knowingly trailing down my neck. The rhythm of her breathing, as her chest heaves against mine.<p>

We fall back against the bed, and for the first time, I'm deeply afraid. Not of having sex with Jade. Not of losing her to Beck. No, it's deeper than that.

The lines of my life are beginning to blur. My priorities are slipping away. I'm fading out of reality and losing myself in a fantasy world. A world consisting of Jade and only Jade.

When my back hit the bed, I realized I have no idea what's going to happen when I get back up.

Jade quickly lulls my fears away with a sweet whisper.

"Do you trust me?"

I look up into her eyes. The beautiful green orbs draw me in. I reach up, and offer a quick kiss, and a nod in response.

"It's myself I don't trust."

"We don't have to do this," Jade offers soothingly.

"No, I want to. I want to experience it again. Sober. I want to remember every second of this moment."

Jade smiles a sweet smile, leans down and kisses me.

"I trust you," I whisper against her lips, and just like that, with three words, I take a leap, not knowing where I'll land.

Jade slowly slides my shirt off of me. I sit up, and allow her to take it off, and toss it aside. She pulls her shirt off in response. We both pull off our bras nervously. I look up at Jade, and my heart starts pounding against my ribcage. I take in a sharp breath.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper. Jade smiles a sweet smile, and leans down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

We slip out of our pants nervously. When our bodies finally unite, skin to skin, I know this has to be right. I've never felt so high. It's euphoric. How could something that feels so right possibly be wrong?

As if stuck in time, we gaze into each others' eyes for what feels like forever. In this moment, her eyes are telling me something she couldn't say in words. It's an intimate secret for me only. I can see the fear in her eyes as she lies here with me, completely naked. I've never seen her so vulnerable. Her eyes say it all. She's as afraid as I am.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I offer in a sweet whisper. She looks at me, unsure of what I meant, probably caught off guard by the sudden reassurance, and contemplating the meaning of those words. Then, a smile slowly graces her features, and I know she knows.

Her heartbeat pounds against my chest. Her fear is intensifying by the second. I reach up and caress her cheek softly, and offer her a comforting smile.

"It's ok. I'm afraid too," I whisper softly. She doesn't say anything, but pulls me into an embrace, her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this," she says in a soft, weak voice.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," I offer.

"No, I want this. I just don't know if I can handle the aftermath." I raise my eyebrow questioningly, not knowing what she means. She sits up and looks into my eyes.

"Tori, no matter what happens after this field trip. Promise me you'll always remember tonight. Always remember who I am when I'm with you, in case I start to slip away," she says worriedly, scanning my face with pleading eyes.

"I promise," I say soothingly, and reach my hand up to caress her cheek, hoping to remove her pained expression.

"I won't let you slip away. I'll bring you back to me. Back to the Jade I know and love," she leans down and offers a soft, chaste kiss. I can feel her half smiling into it, but I can still tell she's afraid.

"I won't let you slip away," I repeat in a barely audible whisper.

Our lips reunite in a passionate kiss, and soon our hands are roaming over every inch of our bodies, touching each other like it's the last time. I'm still afraid, and so is she. This could be the last time we ever make love. This could be the last time we can be together, and share something so intimate. No matter what happens after this field trip. No matter who she chooses, I'll always keep the promise I made tonight. I won't let her slip away. I said I'd fight for her, and I still intend to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Please review, and be kind. :] If you all review, I'll post the next chapter ASAP.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the last happy, lovey dovey chapter. The angst is coming soon. You've been warned. **

**Well, I'd just like to say I'm glad I'm back. I missed this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
><strong>


	10. The Pain

**So I was really getting bummed out that I didn't get very many reviews, and I was gonna just stop writing, because I felt like no one cared, but then I started thinking, and realized I'm pretty lucky that to have the nine of you fans who reviewed, so for you nine: Jakarie, Aj write, soulreaperneji, VintageGirl24, Sloth13, SteamboatSuzy, xpsychxssis, SkylerPheonix, and G1GGL3Z1597, you are the reason why I decided to finish writing this story. Thank you for taking your time to review. You guys are my real fans, and this chapter wouldn't be here without you. So for the lazy asses that don't review, I'd just like to say, you really oughtta be thankful that those 9 who were nice enough to review, because they're the reasons why I'm still going to do this story. I know there are more than just those who have reviewed in the past, so thank you all who review. And to those who don't, tsk tsk. I review EVERY chapter of every story I read, because as a writer, I know how incredible it feels when someone takes time out of their day to review. So please, think about that. As writers, we're putting our creations out to be judged, and that is a tough thing to do. The least you can do is say, "nice job".**

**Sooo, anyway, here comes the angst. I'll probably get tons of hate mail after this. Hey, at least I'll be getting reviews. xD Angry reviews are still reviews. ;]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's official. As of yesterday, I'm in love with Jade. That's right, the girl who has been tormenting me ever since I transferred to Hollywood Arts. I know it's sudden, but the heart works in mysterious ways, and wants what it wants. It just happens to want Jade.<p>

I may not know much about dating girls, but I do know what it feels like to be in love, and that's definitely the feeling I posses for Jade. Love. Despite everything telling me what a terrible idea this is, all I can seem to listen to are the butterflies in my stomach when I'm near her, the constant smile I'm always wearing now when I'm with her, and the chills that wash through my body like currents of electricity when she kisses me.

Last night was amazing, but now, I'm more afraid than before. I want that to be my today, tomorrow, and forever. I want her. Not just a trial run. All of her. Forever. Losing that chance is something that scares me more than anything.

Two more days of this trial run. The good news is, I don't have to get her to fall for me, since she told me last night that she already has. Plus, yesterday was pretty amazing, and for once I'm starting to think I've got a chance.

* * *

><p>Today didn't go as well as I would have liked it to. Beck started getting on Jade's case about not spending time with him. Her excuse was that Sikowitz threatened to fail her if she didn't spend time with me. Of course perfect Beck had the perfect solution. Which is why I had to spend the entire day with Jade, Beck, and Robbie. That way, she'd still technically be spending time with me. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, but what could I do? As far as Beck knows, Jade and I still hate each other.<p>

Of course Beck couldn't keep his hands off of Jade. Every touch, kiss, laugh, and embrace they shared slowly tore my heart to pieces. Last night was the first time since we started our trial run that I actually felt like I had Jade. All of her. Right when I thought I had her in my grasp, she started to slip away before my eyes. Her actions spoke louder than the words she spoke to me last night as she kissed beck as if he consumed all of her heart.

Towards the end of the day, I snapped. I couldn't sit there any longer and watch the girl I love kiss another person. Especially not after last night. After what we shared. After she made me feel things I never thought I could feel. Watching all my hopes slip away made me sick to my stomach. Enraged, hurt, and unable to stand it anymore, I said I wasn't feeling well, and excused myself.

**-flashback-**

Jade suddenly breaks away from the kiss.

"Tori, wait, don't go!"

Me, Robbie, Rex, and Beck all look up at her in shock. Jade suddenly realizes her slip up, and looks at me for help like a deer caught in headlights. I shrug simply, in no mood to help her due to her playing the perfect girlfriend role all day while I had to sit and watch, knowing damn well just how untrue that is.

"I uh, I mean. Not like I care if you go or not," she spits in her trademark harsh tone. I cross my arms, and roll my eyes at her sudden cruel comeback.

"I just don't want to get in trouble with Sikowitz," Jade says coolly, satisfied with her lie. My blood begins to boil, and it takes every ounce of my strength not to snap.

"I'm sure Tori can keep a secret, can't you Tori?" Beck says, satisfied with his solution.

I want to tell him off so bad. I want to open my mouth and confess my love for Jade to not only him, but the world. I want to rub it in his perfect face that she's not only cheating on him, but that she's in love with me, and has been for a while, and that last night we made love, and it was the most amazing experience of my life. Yet at the same time, I want to scream at Jade and beg her for an explanation. I want to cry, I want to break down, I want Jade to be with me, and only me, but her actions clearly prove that that's not a possibility. That last night meant nothing to her. I want to blow up, but I don't. I just take in a deep breath.

"Sure." That's all I say. Jade flashes me an apologetic look. I roll my eyes, shake my head, and walk away. I don't turn back to see the look on her face. Right now I don't really care. I just have to get away from them, and break free from this chaotic love triangle long enough to breathe.

**-end of flashback-**

Now, I don't exactly feel as confident as I did when I woke up, especially after that. As a matter of fact. It pisses me off. How could jade say the things she said to me last night, do the things we did, and spend an incredible night with me, then sit and make out with her boyfriend in front of me the next day? I don't know what she was thinking, but that was NOT alright. I've been giving her the silent treatment since she got back to the hotel.

"Tori, come on I'm sorry!"

She walks over and sits on my lap.

I try not to look up at her as she pouts at me like an innocent puppy dog. It's actually quite adorable, which is why I'm not looking up. Though seeing Jade West make a facial expression that isn't a scowl is a rare occasion, I quite frankly don't give a damn right now. What she did earlier was beyond messed up. Seeing them together like that after last night ripped a hole in my heart. Its going to take a lot more than a cute face and an apology to repair it.

"Come on Tori, I said I was sorry," she pleads.

I still don't budge. I've recently been bombarded with incredibly intense feelings for a girl who has a boyfriend. A girl I can't have. I've become a walking cliche. I'm officially a perfect candidate to be the spokes-model for the cliche 'sex complicates things'. I've fallen in love with the person who took my virginity for crying out loud. Could I be more cliche? Oh, here's another one, wanting someone I can't have. Ughh! I'm beyond frustrated. I don't even know if I get the cliche happy ending where I get the girl. Nope. I've got to compete, and every time I think I'm one step closer to winning, her and beck are closer than ever. Ughh! I don't know what sick game jade is playing, but I've had enough of it!

"Look, i thought we shared something special last night, but it clearly meant nothing to you! If you're going to pick Beck, stop leading me on, and just do it already," I say through my teeth, venom dripping from each harshly spat word. I turn away, in no mood to see her reaction. Her cold hand roughly grabs my chin, and turns my head back, so I'm looking up at her.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like you know what I'm doing!" she fires back just as venomously, "For starters, I don't even know what I'm doing!"

I roll my eyes and look away, but she grabs my chin and pulls me back into her harsh glare.

"First of all, you have NO idea how much last night meant to me! Don't you DARE tell me it meant nothing! Second of all, if you think I've got it easy, you're wrong! I have to choose between two amazing people, which I both love. I would _never_ want to hurt either one of you, but either way one of you gets hurt. I feel disgusted with myself every second I cheat on beck with you, but tormented for every second my heart beats for anyone but you. You can't begin to fathom the pain in the depths of my heart because it has to be this way, but it does, and I can't change that. I wasn't leading you on. Every second of it was real! And I wasn't planning on picking Beck over you, especially after last night, but I'll be damned if I pick you now if you think I've got it so easy!"

Her eyes have filled up with tears, and her face has twisted into a pained expression that breaks my heart.

"Jade.. I... I'm so sorry." I reach my hands up to rest them on her cheeks, and wipe her tears away with my thumbs, "I didn't know," I whisper. By now I'm crying too. I never once considered her side, and now that I know, I feel incredibly selfish.

"Save it!" Jade spits harshly, jerks away from me, and stands up.

"I can't believe I thought you believed in me! You acted like I was more than what I used to be, and made me believe that I could be a better person, then turn around and accuse me of leading you on like I'm some sort of cold hearted bitch! I guess it's good to know what you really think."

"Jade, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Jade completely ignores what I have to say, turns immediately, storms out of the room, and slams the door.

I have no doubt in my mind she's going to see beck, and that kills me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. Ok, so this time, I really AM going to wait a week, unless (as ususal) I get more reviews. Please review, and maybe you won't have to wonder how it ends all week. If you don't mind waiting a week, don't review. Not like most of you will anyway. :1 So yeah. By any chance have I mentioned I like reviews? haha, I feel like such a bitch. Do I really have to make such a big deal just to get reviews? Boy you guys make me feel like I suck at writing. Look, I don't mean to be mean. I'm just a really insecure writer, and when I don't get reviews, I don't think my story is good. When I don't think my story is good, I don't feel like writing, when I don't feel like writing. well. I don't write. :P soooo, review! Please. It would mean the world to me.<strong>


	11. The Bathroom

**So, I've got some pretty amazing fans. Gosh, I am SO flattered right now that I am posting this chapter early. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy, even though I know you won't. ;P**

**WARNING: MORE ANGST!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jade hasn't been answering my calls. I've just been sitting here for hours feeling so horrible, just waiting for her to come back, so I can apologize. I never really considered how hard this must be on her. I feel beyond selfish now.<p>

I know she's with him. I know he opened the door, and saw her crying. I know he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered comforting words in her ear. I know he pushed her hair out of her face, and wiped away her tears. And I know she enjoyed it. She felt comfort in the calming sound of his hushed whispers in her ear. She loved how safe she felt in his arms. She fell in love with him all over again when she looked into his eyes, and he assured her everything would be ok. And then they kissed.

I break from my paranoid thoughts, when a sharp pain gnaws at my heart. Just thinking like this is killing me, and the worst part is, that's probably exactly what happened. Now she's remembering why she's with him in the first place, and what a great boyfriend he is. She's probably feeling beyond guilty for cheating on him, and any minute now she's going to walk through that door, and call off the trial run.

_You've screwed up royally this time Tori. Good job._

I try calling her again, but she doesn't pick up, which only confirms my suspicions. I've pretty much blown my chances with Jade.

**-8 o'clock-**

Jade never came back to the hotel room. I decided to go on to the show without her. As I suspected, she showed up with Beck.

What am I supposed to do? I can't just go up to her, and apologize in front of Beck, and the entire class. I can't just ask to talk to her in private either, because everyone will be suspicious. Then, I get an idea.

Before the show starts, I pull cat out of the theater, and ask her to come with me to the bathroom.

When we arrive, I put my hands on her shoulders, and look into her eyes with the most serious face I can muster up. She looks up at me quizzically, with a raised eyebrow.

"Cat, I need you to do me a favor, okay? Even if it doesn't make sense, I just need you to do it. Okay?" I say slowly, trying to be as clear as possible.

"Kk," she says simply with a smile. I can't help but smile back, relieved that I don't have to give her a further explanation.

"I need you to text Jade, and tell her you got lost on your way to the bathroom, and to come find you, and help you to the bathroom. Then I need you to go out there, and wait for Jade to bring you back to the bathroom. Can you do that?" I say with pleading eyes.

"Why would I do that if I'm already in the bathroom?" she says, with her often used confused look.

"Cat, if you can do this now, I'll explain later. I just need you to trust me," I plead desperately.

"Okay," she says finally, after a pause. My face lights up, and I immediately pull her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Cat!"

"Um.. Sure Tori.. I guess," she says, still acting skeptical. I rush her out of the bathroom. The sooner Jade gets here the better. Now I've just got to play the waiting game.

Minutes pass, and finally, the door opens. Just as I hoped, Jade and Cat walk through the door.

As soon as Jade sees me, her face hardens, and her eyes narrow.

"Caaaat!" Jade turns, giving Cat the same glare.

"Uhhh... bye!" cat says awkwardly, and leaves the bathroom. Jade immediately turns to follow her, but I grab her arm, and pull her back. She shakes off my arm, takes a defensive step back, and crosses her arms.

"Jade, I.." she raises her hand to silence me.

"Spare me the lame apology Vega!" Jade says in the cruel tone I thought she was no longer going to use on me. At hearing my old nickname, and her harsh tone of voice, my heart sinks into my chest. I quickly change my hurt expression into anger.

"So we're back to that? You can't even spare me the fucking decency to call me by my first name?" I say furiously.

"Oh, little miss perfect learned a bad word," Jade spits back, laughs and rolls her eyes. A sharp pain gnaws at my heart. I knew Jade was mad, but I didn't know she was so mad that she had forgotten everything we shared during our trial run. She's treating me like it never happened. Like she never loved me. She's treating me like a nothing. Like one of her punching bags, and it hurts. It really hurts.

"Fuck you Jade!" I spit venomously. Jade laughs again, unfazed by my anger.

"In case you've forgotten, that's what got us into this mess."

"Oh, so it's a mess now? And to think I was about to apologize to you!"

"I don't want or need your apology. And yeah. It is a mess! What the fuck else would I call it? I stepped into princess perfect's fairytale world, and guess what? It turned out you're no princess after all." She says the last words in a cruel matter of fact tone. The sharp pain in my chest intensifies.

"You wanna hurt me? Go ahead. What else have you got? Huh? Lay it on me!"

"Don't you fuckin' turn this around on me like you're so innocent! You're the one who talked me into this crazy mess! What did you expect? A fairytale ending? Did you _really_ think I would pick you?" she says cruelly. I fight back the tears welling up in my eyes with every ounce of strength in me.

"Oh, and I'm the bad guy for saying you were leading me on?"

"Whatever Tori. Yeah, I lead you on. Ok? I got you drunk, fucked you, and begged for more," she says sarcastically, "Wait, no, you were the one begging. I didn't want this stupid trial run. You did! If I wanted to lead you on, I would have been the one insisting we give this a try. But did I? No! That was you. I agreed because I actually thought we could make this work. I actually thought there was something between us. I was just giving into delusions. _Clearly_. My mistake."

So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. All the movies I've watched, and books I've read couldn't have prepared me for this. I want to crawl into a hole and die. All because of Jade. The person who made me feel on top of the world yesterday has now made me feel lower than I've ever felt.

I take a deep breath.

"So it's over?" I ask, feeling defeated.

"Give me one good reason to stay."

I don't know what to say. Do I fight anymore? Is she still worth it? Is she still worth the effort? Was it ever real love, or was I just giving into delusions, like she said. Maybe it was all an impossible fantasy. How could I ever think me and Jade could be a couple, when we're so used to being enemies. So used to fighting. Will we ever be able to put down the swords? Is it even worth the effort to find out?

"Just go," I say in defeat, and within seconds, she's gone. I just broke my promise. I let her slip away, but as of right now. I couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>It kills me to have to post this, but after all, the genre isn't just romance, it's angst. Please stick with me through the angst. I can't spoil the ending, but I can assure you it gets better.<strong>


	12. The OMG moment

**Wow, I have never gotten so many reviews! Thank you all SO much! I have such great fans! I'm so happy that I'm updating early, once again. If you guys keep this up, you'll never have to wait for updates. xD **

**I'd like to make a shout out to Victoria Cruz for her amazing rhyming skills. Thanks for the great reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The days passed by until we made it back to LA. Jade and I stayed out of each others' way, and didn't say a word to each other. It's as if this past week never happened, and as of right now, I'm okay with that. Maybe this is for the best. We were obviously just giving into delusions. I just feel foolish now for believing Jade and I could ever be anything more than enemies.<p>

"Hey mom," I say cheerfully, going on with my life as if this past week never happened, "Whatcha eating?"

"Blueberry pancakes with whip cream, and strawberries," she says nonchalantly, as she takes another bite.

"I'm guessing you didn't make me any.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want some?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be great. I'm kinda running late for school." Wow, looks like she's actually going to share for once.

"The stove is right there. You know where the stuff is," she says simply, and continues eating.

"I should've known there'd be a catch," I say with a laugh, grab my bag, and head upstairs to see if Trina is ready to go to school.

"Trina!"

"Trina, are you ready?" I say, pushing open her bedroom door after hearing no reply. When I walk in, Trina is lying in bed, still in her pajamas.

"Trina! Why aren't you ready?" I ask worried. Not about her, but more concerned about my ride to school. It's not that I don't care about my sister, it's just easy to tell when she's putting on an act to get out of going to school. I mean come on, it's Trina we're talking about here. She's not much of an actress. As a matter of fact, she's terrible. Which is why I feel no sympathy for her.

My mom walks in behind me, and goes over to Trina.

"Still feeling sick?"

"Mhmm," Trina says with a fake pout. She let's out a very convincing cough.

"Oh honey, you sound awful. You need to stay home and rest!"

"Aww, ok mom, if you insist," Trina says, pretending to be disappointed. I roll my eyes, seeing right through her act. That cough may sound convincing, but it's the same cough she practiced for weeks for Steamboat Suzy.

"Great, now I have to find another ride to school, and on such short notice. Thanks Trina," I say, frustrated, as I pull out my phone to call Andre.

"It's not your sister's fault that she's sick," my mom defends, completely convinced by Trina's act.

"Yeah!" Trina chimes in defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I say walking out the door with my phone to my ear.

"Hey chica," Andre greets cheerfully.

"Hey Andre, I was wondering if you have time to pick me up. Trina's sick, and I use that term very loosely," I say with a laugh.

"Haha, yeah, sure, I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright cool, see you soon."

I smile after hanging up. It's good to hear his voice. I haven't talked to him all week, which is odd for us, because we're usually attached at the hip. I feel pretty bad for neglecting him like I did during the field trip, especially for such a foolish endeavor.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your week with Jade?" Andre questions. I don't answer right away. A sharp pain shoots through my chest at the mention of the week I spent with Jade. I ignore it, and speak up.<p>

"It was fine," I say simply.

"Fine? Really? You and Jade spent a week together, and it went fine?" he laughs, "Somehow I don't believe that."

"Well it's true," I say, hoping he'll change the subject.

"So nothing happened?"

Images flood my mind of me and Jade laughing, and kissing, and the night we spent together before the fight. The pain in my chest intensifies, and my eyes begin to water. Then I remember the fight we had in the bathroom, my heart hardens, and I quickly go back to being angry.

"Nothing happened," I say plainly.

"Well, alright then."

I turn to stare out the window. The words I just spoke are far from the truth, but I don't regret lying. Not only to him, but myself. It's best that I just forget about what happened between me and Jade.

_Nothing happened._

* * *

><p>During school, I avoided Jade like the plague, and apparently she was doing the same to me, considering she didn't show up to any of the classes we share. Not that I'm complaining. She's the last person I want to see right now.<p>

Once the bell rings, dismissing me from my last class, I quickly gather my things, and rush out of the classroom, in a hurry to find Andre, and get out of this place. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but school reminds me of Jade, and Jade reminds me of the week we spent together, and the week we spent together reminds me of the fight in the bathroom, which reminds me of a heart wrenching pain so crippling that I'm willing to do anything just to forget that anything ever happened between us.

While walking down the halls, I turn a corner, and see Jade standing at her locker. As if by some sort of force unbeknownst to us, we both look up at each other instantaneously , and our eyes meet. As if time stops, our eyes share sorrows, and remorse in an apologetic stare, but we soon snap back to reality. Our faces harden, Jade slams her locker shut, I turn on my heel, and we go our separate ways. After all, nothing happened.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what went down between you two?" A familiar voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I turn to find Andre standing behind me. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"_Nothing_ happened Andre!" I spit defensively.

"Then explain to me what the hell that look was about, because that sure didn't look like nothing happened."

He's right, and that kills me. Something _did_ happen. I fell in love. I felt feelings I never knew existed. Then I had it all ripped out from under me, right after being repetitively stabbed in the heart, and that's something I don't want to be reminded of constantly.

"Can you just drop it Andre? It's really none of your business!" I raise my voice in frustration.

"Oh, I see, so something DID happen," he says, with a proud smile.

"You wanna know what happened?" I say in defeat, "Jade happened. Nothing good can possibly come from someone so cruel. I wanted to believe differently, but I was wrong," I say simply.

"Satisfied?" I ask, hoping beyond hope that he'll just drop it, and let me go on pretending it never happened.

"Yeah, I guess... Man, she sure got you all bent out of shape this time," he says, sounding more worried now.

"You have no idea."

It hurts me to have to lie to Andre. He's my best friend, and I tell him everything, but he's also Beck's best friend. The last thing I need right now is for Beck to find out. For anyone to find out. I know exactly how everyone would react if they found out Jade and I had a fling. Jade. And me. We've been enemies since we've first met. Nobody would ever let me live that down. All I want to do is forget it ever happened, and move on with my life.

I'm afraid again. What if I can't move on with my life. Is it even possible to forget an experience that had such an impact on me? Well, I guess I'll never know unless I try. So I'll just keep telling myself nothing happened.

After all, _nothing happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Finally, everything is back to normal. Just as we agreed, Jade and I went back to our usual selves as if nothing happened. Nobody suspects a thing, that is, except Andre. He still insists something happened between us, and he's right, something _did _happen, and even though he's my best friend, I can't tell him. Luckily he stopped pestering me about it.

Remember that whole "nothing happened" thing? I stopped telling myself that. I just couldn't forget something so huge, no matter how hard I tried. I don't exactly know what to do. Part of me still has feelings for her, but another, more dominant part still hates her for how cruelly she treated me in the bathroom. I mean, come on! I made an honest mistake, and went out of my way to apologize! Then she treated me like a nothing. Like she hated me. Like the time we spent together was all a mistake. Yeah, a part of me still has feelings for her, but I'm too hurt to even express them.

Some days I look at her lips, and miss the way it feels to kiss them, then I remember our fight, and snap out of it. After all, we agreed to go on as if nothing happened if our trial run didn't work out. I'm just having a bit of a hard time doing just that. I know it's over, and it'll never happen again, but it still hurts to see her and Beck together, and wonder what things would have been like if she picked me.

"You know what I miss about New York?" Robbie says randomly, after the laughter dies down. I was in such deep thought, I don't even know what they were all laughing about.

"The chicks?" Rex chimes in. Robbie shakes his head.

"No, those great hot dog stands they had everywhere." They all laugh, and agree.

"I miss the music," Andre chimes in, "Everywhere you looked, there was someone playin' music on a street corner."

"I'd have to say I miss Broadway the most," Beck admits.

"I miss the coffee. What is it about New York coffee that tastes better?" Jade says.

Everyone laughs. I can't help but frown while thinking about New York. I can't deny that what I miss most about New York is being with Jade. They must have noticed my somber state, because everyone is staring at me now, except for Jade, who has been avoiding looking at me.

"Oh, uh. I miss Central Park," I say simply.

"Not me. I'll never visit Central Park again. Especially after that squirrel bit Jade's neck," Cat says nonchalantly. Jade and I suddenly share a worried look, knowing damn well that there was no squirrel bite, and it was in fact a hickey _I_ gave her. Beck turns to Jade with a curious expression.

"What's she talking about Jade? You never told me that."

"Yeah, she said a brown haired squirrel bit her. She even had a bruise on her neck," Cat says cheerfully without a care in the world. Beck's expression quickly changes to anger.

"A bruise, huh? That's nice Jade. Real nice!" Beck shoves his lunch tray, and dismisses himself from the table.

"Thanks a lot Cat!" Jade shoots Cat a deathly glare, turns to me, and flashes me a look I can't quite place my finger on, then runs after Beck. Everyone is silent. I can't stop thinking about that look she gave me. Was it regret?

"Who do you guys think she hooked up with?" Robbie says, acting interested.

"Shut up Robbie!" I say, suddenly angry. Andre looks at me with a knowing expression.

"Do you know anything about this brown haired squirrel Tori?" Andre asks, knowingly. I can't lie to him. I can't explain myself either. I don't know what to do. Suddenly my stomach is turning inside me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I say, and quickly dismiss myself from the table.

Andre probably hates me right now. I'm not exactly liking myself right now either. Pretty soon, Beck and the whole school will find out. My social life will be ruined. Beck is probably never going to speak to me again. Well, my life is over. Why is it that all I can think about now is Jade, and how much I hope she's okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. R&amp;R people, and I'll write the next chapter ASAP. :D Hope you guys enjoyed. :P<strong>


	13. The Breakdown

**Hey readers, thank you all for the continued support with this story. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm going to get right to the point.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Recap-<strong>

"You know what I miss about New York?" Robbie says randomly, after the laughter dies down. I was in such deep thought, I don't even know what they were all laughing about.

"The chicks?" Rex chimes in. Robbie shakes his head.

"No, those great hot dog stands they had everywhere." They all laugh, and agree.

"I miss the music," Andre chimes in, "Everywhere you looked, there was someone playin' music on a street corner."

"I'd have to say I miss Broadway the most," Beck admits.

"I miss the coffee. What is it about New York coffee that tastes better?" Jade says.

Everyone laughs. I can't help but frown while thinking about New York. I can't deny that what I miss most about New York is being with Jade. They must have noticed my somber state, because everyone is staring at me now, except for Jade, who has been avoiding looking at me.

"Oh, uh. I miss Central Park," I say simply.

"Not me. I'll never visit Central Park again. Especially after that squirrel bit Jade's neck," Cat says nonchalantly. Jade and I suddenly share a worried look, knowing damn well that there was no squirrel bite, and it was in fact a hickey _I_ gave her. Beck turns to Jade with a curious expression.

"What's she talking about Jade? You never told me that."

"Yeah, she said a brown haired squirrel bit her. She even had a bruise on her neck," Cat says cheerfully without a care in the world. Beck's expression quickly changes to anger.

"A bruise, huh? That's nice Jade. Real nice!" Beck shoves his lunch tray, and dismisses himself from the table.

"Thanks a lot Cat!" Jade shoots Cat a deathly glare, turns to me, and flashes me a look I can't quite place my finger on, then runs after Beck. Everyone is silent. I can't stop thinking about that look she gave me. Was it regret?

"Who do you guys think she hooked up with?" Robbie says, acting interested.

"Shut up Robbie!" I say, suddenly angry. Andre looks at me with a knowing expression.

"Do you know anything about this brown haired squirrel Tori?" Andre asks, knowingly. I can't lie to him. I can't explain myself either. I don't know what to do. Suddenly my stomach is turning inside me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I say, and quickly dismiss myself from the table.

Andre probably hates me right now. I'm not exactly liking myself right now either. Pretty soon, Beck and the whole school will find out. My social life will be ruined. Beck is probably never going to speak to me again. Well, my life is over. Why is it that all I can think about now is Jade, and how much I hope she's okay?

* * *

><p>I'm walking through the halls trying to find Jade, scratch that, <em>sprinting. <em>Suddenly, all my anger disappears, and I'm consumed with worry. I don't know how I know where to go, but I do. It's like my feet are pulling me to her before I can object. I find myself running towards the parking lot. As I get closer to the lot, I hear yelling. It's Beck.

I draw in a sharp breath of fear.

_Jade._

My heart starts pounding in my chest. I've got to get to her. I've got to make sure she's okay.

"Just tell me one thing Jade," Beck says as I round the corner, and they come into view. He says it so calm, but the look on his face says otherwise.

"Who was it Jade?" He asks with a pained expression, unable to even look at her. A single teardrop rolls down his cheek. Jade's eyes are filled with remorse.

"Beck, I... I'm so sorry," she stutters out.

"Who was it?!" He demands, his voice raising to an enraged scream.

"Beck, I can explain.."

"Was it Andre?" Beck asks, his face contorting into pain after every word he utters. Tears begin falling down his face.

Jade shakes her head no.

"Was it Robbie?" By now Beck is breaking down, and Jade is clearly dying of guilt. Two strong people I never thought could break are falling to pieces before my eyes, and it's all because of me. I've got to fix this.

"Tell me!" Beck screams again.

I run out between them, desperate to spare Jade from Beck's anger.

"Beck stop! It was me," I admit, shaking and sobbing. Beck looks at me, astonished, obviously not believing a word I have said.

"It's not Jade's fault. I started it. It was all me," I admit. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm shaking in fear. All I know is that I broke something, and I owe it to both of them to at at least try to fix it.

"Tori, you don't have to do this," Jade finally looks up at me, her eyes now sincere, filled with worry, and confusion.

"Yes I do," I say simply, looking deeply into her eyes. She nods.

Beck looks at us in disgust. His face no longer showing confusion, but clarity.

"You?" He asks, looking between us, "and Jade?"

My heart starts pounding harder against my ribcage. I swallow every ounce of pride I posses, and wash it down.

"Yes," I say, nodding. Beck stares me hard in the face, his expression full of rage.

"It was me," I say. I look over at Jade, she's frozen. She looks broken. As broken as I feel.

Beck looks away for a moment, and turns back at me, his face now hard as stone. His eyebrows furrow into an enraged expression. His hands tighten into fists. I feel like a gazelle being eyed down by a ferocious lion. I wait for him to leap...

But he doesn't.

His hands relax, and so does his face. He looks up at me, looking just as helpless as me now. All his rage is gone. Now, he looks just as broken as Jade, and I. I can see his heart break as I look into his eyes. It's as if they're asking, "why?", or "how could you?".

One last tear drops down his face. He releases a large breath, and turns to Jade.

"It's over," he says simply, wipes his tears, and then walks away. He briefly turns back to look at me, his eyes full of disappointment, then he shakes his head simply, heads off towards his car, gets in, and hurriedly drives off.

Tears continue to roll down my face. Beck has always looked at me with admiration, and happiness in his eyes. I was a friend, someone he trusted, and cared about, and I had to go and ruin that, by not only betraying him, but stealing the woman he loves.

I sigh, wipe away my tears, and look over at Jade. She finally loses it, and drops to the ground, hiding her face, and sobbing into her hands. I run over to her, kneel down beside her, and try to embrace her, but she pushes me away.

"Jade, talk to me!" I plead.

"I can't. Tori, please, just leave me alone," she pleads back.

"Jade, if you want me to leave you alone, at least give me a reason, I'm done with just being ignored by you. I care about you, and I can see you're hurting. Let me help you," I plead desperately, not wanting to leave her alone at all in her current state.

"Fine. You want my reason?" She stands up, " I know I'm just as bad as you are. I know I agreed to it, and went along with it, and I was the one cheating on my boyfriend. I know I can't blame you, but it doesn't change the fact that the boy that I love just broke up with me. He's gone, and he probably never wants to see me again, and you're just going to be a reminder of that. Every time I see you, I'll just be reminded of how badly I screwed up," she says honestly, not seeming to mean any harm, but nonetheless, it hurts, it hurts like hell. After all we went through in New York, that's all I am to her now. A mistake.

"But we go to school together. You're going to see me anyway, so why can't we just talk, or... I don't know... Pick things up where we left off?" I ask with hope filled eyes. Refusing to accept the words she just spoke.

"I'm sorry Tori, I don't think I can."

"Why not!?" I yell, finally snapping. I can't help but cry harder now, "You said you loved me! You said you wanted to be with me! What's changed?"

"Tori I.." I cut her off.

"It sure the hell isn't me. We may have said some harsh things in New York, but that doesn't change how I feel about you, and yeah, it sucks that Beck had to find out, but you know what!? I don't regret it! Not a second of it," I say the last sentence sincerely as I offer a broken smile.

Jade just looks down. I walk up to her, and grab her hands.

"You made me promise I wouldn't let you slip away. Well here you are trying to slip away. Why won't you let me keep my promise?" I feel my heart ripping further and further into shreds. I can't lose her. Not after everything we've been through. I can't just let this go. I can't just let her go.

Jade looks up into my eyes, looking torn.

"I'm sorry Tori. I just can't do this. I just can't."

I don't know what to do. I don't know what else to say. She's pulling her hands out of my grasp, and turning to leave. I've gotta do something.

"Jade," I say, catching her attention. She turns, and looks at me questioningly. I immediately walk up to her, place my hands on her face, and press my lips against hers. I kiss her so passionately, it's as if my life depends on it. She soon starts reciprocating the kiss. _This is it, I've got her._

I feel like the sun is coming out from behind the storm clouds, and lighting up the darkness I've been living in since our trial run ended. Everything suddenly feels okay again, and somehow, I feel like things will get better.

Then, she breaks from the kiss, and gently pushes me away.

"I'm sorry Tori, I just can't," she says again, with a torn expression, then turns and runs away.

Just like that, it's back to the darkness. Back to the storm. Now that bit of reassurance that I felt is gone. It's over. She doesn't want me anymore.

I still want her though, and despite the beyond brutal rejection, I still want to keep fighting. She said not to let her slip away. I just don't know what more I can do to keep her from doing what she has already set out to do.

"Wow," a voice says from behind me. I turn to find a shocked Andre.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Long enough to know that you love her," he says knowingly. He has always been able to tell if I'm lying, or know if something is wrong. He knew the whole time something happened between Jade and I in New York. I can't lie to him anymore.

"I don't know what I feel anymore. It mostly just feels like my heart is being crushed," I say helplessly. He pulls me into a hug, and I sink into it.

"I bet Beck isn't feeling any better than you are," he says, being brutally honest as usual. I pull out of the hug, and look up at him with worry filled eyes.

"Did you see... Everything?"

He nods.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No," he sighs, "Tori, I just don't understand you. You could have any guy at this school, hell, if you like girls, date a girl, but why Jade?" he looks disappointed. I shrug.

"She hasn't even been nice to you. As a matter of fact, she's been tormenting you ever since you got here! What changed?"

"I don't know, she did. It's like she was a different person in New York. I've never felt this way about anyone," I admit.

"Why Beck's girlfriend? Why Beck, huh?"

"Andre, I didn't mean to hurt him. I just..." I sigh, "fell in love," I say simply. His eyes soften, and he looks more sympathetic.

"I didn't plan it. Trust me, if it were up to me, it would have never been Jade, but it was, and I don't regret that. She's amazing. I know it may not appear that way. I know she's got a tough exterior, but when you look deeper, there's something so much more beautiful inside. I'm sorry I hurt Beck. He really didn't deserve it. I just hope you understand that I didn't do it to hurt him. It just sort of... happened."

"Wow. I don't know what to say to that. This is all so weird," he says, and sits down on the sidewalk.

"You and Jade, huh?" He finally speaks up. He looks over at me as I sit down beside him.

"Not anymore," I say in defeat, "and now I don't even have Beck, and everyone is going to hate me when they find out."

"Well, you've got me, and I could never hate you," he offers me a smile, and puts his arm around me. I smile back warmly, relieved that Andre is being so understanding of the whole situation.

"Thank you."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the chapter. I'm going to hopefully be posting another one soon. And by soon I don't mean in a year. Haha, I'm sorry for abandoning this story for so long. :( I've actually had a lot going on, and it's been a pretty rough year for me. Bare with me? <strong>

**Ps- R&R please. Feedback would be much appreciated. I love you all, and thanks again for taking the time to read and review. It really does mean a lot to me! :)) I am so grateful for all my fans. Thank you all so much for reading this story, and sticking with it.  
><strong>

**Pss- Shout out to Newsies73 for being an awesome friend, and loyal reader. He actually cheered me up, and convinced me to continue writing. So thank you. :)  
><strong>


	14. The Hallway

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. :) It really means a lot to me.**

**Well, here it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do I do Andre? She won't even talk to me," I say, venting to him as he drives me home.<p>

"I don't know Tori. Jade isn't exactly the easiest person to get. You've got me stumped with this one," he says as we round the corner onto my road.

"Tell me about it, I have no idea how to get through to her," I say in a defeated tone, and let out a sigh.

"Man, you really picked a tough nut to crack."

"Seriously, convincing Jade to do something she doesn't want to do is like trying to convince a lion to go vegetarian," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well come on, it can't be that hard. You did it once, you can do it again."

"Actually, she was the one who made the first move in New York," I admit.

"Seriously? Jade made the first move? Damn, I wasn't expecting that."

"Believe me, neither was I," I say recollecting how it happened, "and after what happened in the parking lot, I kinda doubt she's gonna do that again."

We pull up into my driveway, Andre parks the car, and turns to look at me.

"So what exactly happened in New York?" Andre pries for the details. I don't blame him. He is my best friend, and I have been avoiding telling him about it long enough.

I let out a sigh.

"Hmm, where to start?"

I close my eyes, and memories wash over me like rainfall. My heart begins to ache as I remember the time I spent with Jade on the field trip.

"It all started the first night we got there. We realized the hotel had made a mistake, and there was alcohol in the mini fridge," Andre sits quietly, and listens.

"Jade talked me into drinking, and we both ended up getting very drunk," I pause, and turn to look at Andre, blushing, "I'm sure you can figure out what happened next," I say shyly.

"So you and Jade hooked up?"

I nod bashfully.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I woke up with no memory of what happened. I tried to ask Jade, but she refused to talk about it. I ended up remembering the details later," I pause as I remember the next part of the story.

"Well?"

"That night, she told me she loved me," I say softly, thinking back on the bittersweet memory.

"But she was drunk, right? She didn't mean it," he says in disbelief.

"No," I smile, a small teardrop rolls down my cheek, "She did."

Andre sits astonished by the information.

"I guess it took us hooking up on a drunken night to realize we had feelings for each other. Strong feelings, and as the days went on, they became harder to fight. It was like nothing else mattered. And the closer I got with her, the more I stopped caring. Caring about right or wrong, gay or straight... single or taken," I say the last part quietly. We both share a knowing look of guilt for Beck.

"It was like a force was drawing us together," I smile, and I look over at Andre, "as silly as it sounds." He offers me a comforting half smile.

"And no matter how many obstacle defied us being together, no matter how wrong it was..." I pause.

"It just felt so right," I finally admit.

By now tears are pouring down my face. Andre pulls me into his embrace, and I accept his warm shoulder to cry on.

"It's gonna be okay Tori," he says in a soft voice.

"I love her Andre," I say, sobbing, knowing she wants nothing to do with me now. Knowing she now sees the time we spent together as a mistake.

"I know," he says in a soft voice, rubbing my back to comfort me.

He pulls away, and I look down to hide my tear soaked face.

"Hey, look at me," he lifts my chin, and offers me a smile.

"We're gonna figure this out, okay?"

I smile, and pull him into a hug.

"You're an amazing friend Andre," I say, offering him a sincere smile as we part.

"I know," he says in a cocky tone, I choke out a halfhearted laugh.

"Now go inside, and get some rest. You can figure all this out tomorrow."

I climb out of his car, wipe away my tears, and close the door.

"Thank you Andre," I say with a sincere smile.

"Any time Tori," he says, returning the smile. He then pulls out of my driveway, and drives off.

As I watch him leave, my smile remains planted on my face. I'm so relieved that Andre understands. I thought he'd be furious on account of Beck. It's good to have his support. I feel so lost right now. I feel so empty. And the sad truth that haunts my mind is that the only thing that'll make me feel whole again is Jade, and she wants nothing to do with me.

* * *

><p>I stand in the parking lot, looking up at the school entrance with my feet planted to the ground. I don't want to go in. As a matter of fact, I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning. I know it may sound incredibly melodramatic, but I feel like I can't go on without Jade. I know it makes no sense, which irritates me tremendously. I only spent a week with her, but it was a very incredible week, and ever since, I've been feeling mesmerized by the girl who used to bully me relentlessly. I don't want to go in. I don't want to see her. It will just hurt after the brutal rejection she gave me yesterday. Not to mention, I'm going to have to face Beck, which I'm also not looking forward to, and if Cat and Robbie find out, I'm going to have to explain every agonizing detail of my love affair with Jade. Not to say it was agonizing, it's just that talking about it literally puts me in agony. I still can't help but wish it wasn't just a part of the past, and an embarrassing story to tell.<p>

"Come on Tori, you can do this," Andre speaks up, and breaks me out of my depressing thoughts.

"You know, maybe I can just go home, and convince my mom to excuse me from school today," I say, fear sinking into the pit of my stomach at the very thought of facing school today.

I reach into my pocket, and pull out my phone, but Andre snatches it out of my hands.

"Oh no you don't," Andre says, putting my phone in his pants.

"Andre!"

"Tori, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're gonna have to face them eventually," he says, wise as usual. I sigh.

"I know," I say in a defeated tone. He hands me my phone back.

"Hi!" Cat says cheerfully, popping up out of nowhere. I look at her with a confused face.

"Cat. Hi," I say cautiously, waiting for her to bring up what I did to Beck.

"Did you guys hear about that teacher who got fired for hitting Sinjin over the head with a chair?" Cat says, cheerfully.

Maybe she forgot what I told her in New York...

"Yeah, I heard about that. Ha, classic. The guy thought it was a breakaway chair, but it was a real one. Sinjin had to get stitches," Andre says halfheartedly, and laughs. I remain quiet, still wondering why Cat hasn't said anything.

"Uh, Andre, can I talk to Cat alone for a second?" I change the subject. Andre flashes me a knowing look.

"Alright, I'll catch you girls later."

"Bye!" Cat says cheerfully, waves him off, and then turns to me with a smile.

"Yes?" She questions.

"Do you remember what I told you in New York?" I say, cutting right to the chase.

"About you and Jade?" I look astonished. If she knew, why did she say something to Beck, and why hasn't she mentioned it?

"You remember?"

"Yup," she says simply with a sweet smile.

"So why did you tell Beck about that squirrel bite? Don't you know what that really was?" I ask, confused.

"You mean the hickey?"

"Wait, you knew what that was?" I ask in shock.

"Of course," she says simply, the same sweet smile remaining on her face.

"Then why did you tell Beck?"

"Because you were sad, and I didn't want you to be sad anymore," she says, with a sincere frown.

"Wait, so you said that on purpose to break Jade and Beck up?"

she nods with a smile.

"Cat!"

"What?" She asks with a sweet innocence.

"I don't know whether to be pissed off at you, or hug you."

"So hug me," she smiles. I return the smile, and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you Cat," I whisper sincerely. She pulls away smiling.

"You're Tori. You can't be sad."

I wish it were that simple, and despite what Cat did for me, I can't help but still be sad. I mean, it may have broken them up, but Jade still doesn't want to be with me

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Beck is," I ask Andre after observing that he hasn't shown up for class yet. Andre shrugs.<p>

Jade walks in, and my heart stops. She must have noticed my discomfort, because she looks my way. I flash her a smile, but she simply turns away, and picks a seat as far away from me as possible. The smile fades from my face, and is replaced with a frown.

"Give it time Tor," Andre says. I offer him a halfhearted smile, but the frown soon returns to my face. I don't want to give it time. I just want to kiss her again, and hold her in my arms, and make her smile, but it's not that simple. I doubt anything I could do would make her smile right now. She's probably devastated that Beck left her, and still wants nothing to do with me.

I sigh.

"yeah, yeah."

I look over at Jade again, and watch her as she distracts herself with her phone. I do the same, and pull out my phone. I begin to compose a text to Jade, but can't think of what to say to make her talk to me.

I finally come up with something

_Jade, I know I fucked up, and I want to apologize, and explain. You still haven't heard me out, so I'm hoping you'll read this text. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry for what I said to you in the hotel room. I was jealous. It hurt to see you and Beck so close after we made love the night before. It broke my heart. I was hurt, and upset, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry Jade. I hope you'll understand why I did what I did, and forgive me. _

I press send, and turn to look at Jade. She looks up at me in confusion when she sees the text, then she looks down, at her phone. _She's reading it._

My heart starts pounding. _I hope this works._

She looks up at me with a sad expression, grabs her bag, and leaves class. I immediately run after her.

When I get out into the hall, it's empty. It's just me, and Jade.

"Jade, wait!" I holler, trying to catch up with her.

She turns around with tear filled eyes.

"Why do you have to make this harder for me Tori?" I look at her in confusion.

"I wasn't trying to... I just.."

"You just what? Want to hurt me some more?"

"Jade, no! The last thing I want to do is hurt you!"

"Then why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you," I say sincerely.

"It's not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Love isn't enough Tori. People who are in love break up all the time."

"I'm not going to break up with you Jade," I try to reason with her, "If that's what you're worried about, then just stop. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to break your heart."

"You don't know that."

"Jade why can't you just be with me? I know you love me!" I say, losing it.

"How do you know what I feel?"

"I can see it in your eyes when you look at me," I offer with a gentle smile.

"It doesn't matter if I love you Tori, love isn't enough."

"Love is more than enough!" I say, now becoming angry.

"Is it Tori?" she says, laughing.

"Because as I recall, we told each other we loved each other, and a day later, it ended."

"That's different though, Jade."

"Is it?"

"I know you love me Jade, why are you fighting this?" I say beginning to cry.

"Because I don't need love. Got it?! I don't need happiness! and I don't need you!" She spits venomously. My heart twists in pain upon hearing her words.

"Stay away from me. I was fine before you came around," she says, trying to push past me. I grab her arm roughly, and yank her back, so she's looking into my eyes.

"Fine? You were an angry, sad excuse for a human being," I defend.

"Let go Vega," Jade threatens through gritted teeth.

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Tori, I said let go!" I tighten my grip on her arm.

"Why can't you just be happy? What's so great about being angry at the world, and not feeling anything, huh?!"

"I said LET GO VEGA!" Jade rips her arm out of my grasp, and pushes me away from her so forcefully I almost fall. She looks at me with a hard, angered expression.

"I'd rather not feel anything than be happy, and have it taken away from me."

My expression softens a bit into sympathy.

"Jade..." she interrupts me

"No! It's MY decision. If I want to be angry. I'll be angry. It's not any of your damn business anymore, so stay the fuck away from me!"

"Jade..."

"It's over Tori. Get that through to your head."

Tears start pouring down my face.

"But Jade, I love you."

"Get this straight Tori. I don't _need_ love."

With that, she turns, and walks away. I let out a sigh.

_I guess that's it then._

I wipe my tears away, and walk back into class, earning the attention of the class.

"It's so nice of you to join us Tori," Sikowitz says sarcastically.

"Sorry about that,"I say simply, sitting back down next to Andre.

"Will Miss West be joining us too?"

"No," I say simply.

Andre shoots me a worried look.

"I'll tell you about it later," I whisper to him.

I guess that's it. I guess I need to just leave Jade alone. It's the last thing I want to do, but now after what she said, I feel like I have no choice, and it would be foolish to keep trying. Don't get me wrong. I love her, I just have no idea what more I can say to make her change her mind. So now, as much as I hate to admit it, it's over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for all the angst, don't worry, I won't carry the story on this way forever. Just keep reading. :)<strong>

**R&R People. P:  
><strong>


	15. All Over Me

**Sorry this update took a while to get here. I caught an awful cold that did not want to go away. haha, luckily I'm starting to feel a bit better. So, here is the update you have all been awaiting. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me, and thank you all for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Days passed by, and I started to sink into a deep hole of depression. No matter what I did, and no matter how hard Cat and Andre tried to cheer me up, nothing helped. All I could think about was Jade, and how I lost her. All I could feel was sadness, and pain. Especially since I have to see her every day at school. Not to mention, Beck came back, and he has been doing a wonderful job at making me feel even shittier. He won't even spare me a glance, and when he does, his eyes look down on me, filled with disappointment, and anger. Plus, he told Robbie everything, and since then, Robbie hasn't said a word to me either. Beck probably made me out to be some sort of awful, girlfriend stealing monster, and the sad part is, that it's 100% true. So yes, I haven't exactly been in the best of moods, but can you blame me?<p>

"Tori, you haven't touched your lunch," Andre points out, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm not hungry," I state simply, not bothering to look up, but remaining slumped over with my head in my hand, staring off at Jade as she sits alone at the furthest table from where I'm sitting.

"Well, you gotta eat something Tori," Andre says, sounding worried. I turn to him, with a somewhat peeved expression, grab my apple, and take a fierce bite to make a point.

"There. Happy?" I say through a mouthful of fruit, as I throw the apple back down onto the tray, and push it away, returning into my slumped over position, resting my head in my hand, and staring off longingly at Jade.

"Alright Tori, how long are you gonna go on like this?" Andre interrupts, taking my attention off of Jade.

"Until I get Jade back," I state simply, knowing I've set my hopes a little too high, but being stubborn regardless.

"Well I hate to say this, but that's not gonna happen."

I look up at him with a shocked, hurt expression.

"Gee, thanks Andre, like that's going to make me feel better."

"Well tough chiz," he says in a matter of fact tone. I get up, and grab my bag, ready to walk away.

"Come on Tori, don't go," Andre says, sounding more sympathetic, "I'm sorry."

I sigh, and sit back down.

"No, I'm sorry. I know I haven't exactly been a bundle of joy lately," I say, feeling bad for how moody I've been with him lately.

"It's ok Tori. It's just that I'm worried about you," Andre says, looking up at me with a sad expression.

"I know," I say quietly, and look down, ashamed. I feel so bad putting Andre through this, I just can't help but be sad right now, with everything that's going on.

"Have you even started your project for our songwriting class? It's due tomorrow."

"No," I say simply, not really caring.

"Tori, you can't just let your schoolwork slip because of what happened. You've gotta suck it up, and move on with life."

"It's just a stupid song," I say, becoming bitter again, as I see some guy talking to Jade. My heart throbs with jealousy.

Andre snaps his fingers in front of my face, gaining my attention back.

"Hey now, it's not just some stupid song, it's our midterm assignment, and it's worth 50% of our grade. That's not something you can just blow off," he says, with a serious expression, "and it's definitely not worth failing over some girl."

"Excuse me? Jade's not just _some girl_!" I defend. Andre rolls his eyes.

"Hey, calm down chika. That's not the point. I'm just saying, you need to get your priorities straight. You can't just stop making an effort in school because of what happened. You're too talented to just waste your time here." I start to relax. He's got a point. I know it sucks, but there's nothing I can do about getting Jade back. She made it very painfully clear that it's over between us, so I need to just focus on what I can do, and that's making an effort in school, and at least attempting to move on with my life.

"You're right. I'm sorry," I say, looking embarrassed, "You're absolutely right. I have been kind of acting like a gank lately, haven't I?"

"Kind of?" Andre laughs, and I can't help but laugh too, and smile.

"What's so funny?" Cat says, as she sits down, and joins us for lunch.

"Nothing, I was just reminding Tori about the song she needs to write for our songwriting class."

"Oh, how fun! I love songs," Cat says joyfully, smiles, and takes a bite off of a gummy worm.

"No way, so do I," Andre jokes with Cat, earning a giggle from both of us.

"Hey Andre, is there any way I could talk you into writing it for me?" I plead, half jokingly, yet still somewhat serious. I have no idea how I'm going to finish that song by tomorrow. I've got too much on my mind to concentrate on schoolwork right now.

"No way, you gotta do this one on your own. I've got my eye on the prize. There's no way I'm gonna help you win the spot in the showcase."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of stealing it from you. I am in no mood to perform on stage. Especially in front of Jade," I say in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Good, because I've got a pretty good song up my sleeve, and I'm really hoping it'll win, so I can perform it in the showcase."

"I'm sure it's amazing. I have no doubt you'll win," I say with a smile.

"Thanks Tori," he says, then stands up, and grabs his lunch tray, "Well, I'm headed off to the Blackbox theater. I wanna go practice my song some more before tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Andre," I say, smiling.

"Bye!" Cat says cheerfully.

"Ok, so I have the rest of today to write a song. Terrific. I don't even know what to write about," I say, feeling hopeless, and resting my head back in my hand.

"Why don't you write about Jade?" Cat says.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" I say, cheering up suddenly. Now that's a topic I have a lot to say about. I think I'll be able to write this song after all.

"Thanks Cat! You're amazing!"

* * *

><p>"Wow Tori. Your song is…. Amazing," Andre admits, seeming shocked.<p>

I had invited him over to hear my song. After hearing his amazing song, I was especially nervous to play mine.

"Really? You really think so?" I say, happily surprised as I pull away from the piano.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't believe you wrote that on your own," Andre says, looking down, "Those lyrics are amazing…It's way better than my song," he admits quietly.

"Hey, no Andre! Your song is really good!" I say, trying to cheer him up.

"Especially the guitar! I absolutely love the guitar in it," I admit truthfully, "Could you play it again for me? It's so beautiful. I've got to hear it again."

Andre smiles, and grabs his guitar.

"All right," he says happily, and starts playing the soft gentle guitar melody from his song. I close my eyes, and get lost in the riffs, as they carry me away to a peaceful, beautiful place I find deep in my heart.

"It's such a beautiful melody," I say softly, not opening my eyes, but continuing to get lost in the music.

I begin humming the melody to my song unintentionally, lost in the beautiful, slow guitar. Andre stops playing, and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I say, bashfully.

"I was just so lost in the melody, and it just sort of came out."

"No, Tori, don't apologize, that's it!" Andre says, like I found the answer to the million dollar question.

"Uh.. What's it?" I ask, oblivious.

"Your melody! Your lyrics! That's what my song is missing!"

I look at him in confusion.

"Just sing your song," Andre insists. He begins playing the gentle guitar melody, and I immediately get lost in the music.

"In the space between whats's wrong, and right.

You will find me waiting for you."

I begin singing my song lyrics along with his smooth guitar, and suddenly I catch on, and realize what Andre was talking about. My song comes to life with the beautiful guitar melody Andre continues to play. It's much more moving, and complete sounding with his guitar riff instead of the simple piano chords I was playing before.

"All your fortresses go down in the night,

Til' the dawn I see you through."

Andre stops playing the guitar, and looks up at me with a smile.

"That's what my song was missing Tori! Those lyrics. They're so deep. So real! I wrote this beautiful haunting melody, but I just couldn't think of any lyrics that live up to how I pictured this song when I started writing it."

"And that guitar!" I continue on where he left off, "That's the perfect music for my song. It didn't sound serious enough with the piano chords I wrote for it. That guitar melody though…"

"It's perfect," we say together. Andre smiles like he's got something up his sleeve.

"Heeeeey," he says in his good news voice.

"What?" I ask, hoping he's about to say what I think he is.

"You're gonna perform that song with me in the showcase. With my guitar, and your lyrics," he says, sounding proud of his idea. I smile a mile wide.

"I'd love nothing more," I admit happily.

"I thought you said you didn't want to perform in the showcase?" Andre teases.

"Not with my lame song," he laughs, and we both agree. The piano for my song was too pop sounding. It was too happy. It didn't suit the lyrics at all, but now, with Andre's guitar, it's perfect.

"But I'd be glad to perform _our_ song with you," I say smiling.

"Tori, you just made me one happy guy. Those lyrics are just what my song was missing," he admits happily.

"And that guitar is just what my song was missing. I'm so glad you came over," I say in relief, while pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you for bringing my song to life," I say.

"No, thank you!" he laughs, pulling away, "Now I'm definitely gonna make it into the showcase, and this song is perfect!" I smile simply, but then I realize what this means, and my smile turns into a look of worry.

"What if Jade's there?"

"I think she needs to hear how you feel. This song will show her how much you really care about her."

"I don't think I can sing it to her," I say in a soft, worried tone. Andre reaches over, puts his hand on my shoulder, and rubs it reassuringly.

"You can do it. You're going to be amazing," he says, smiling up at me. My worried expression softens into a warm smile.

"Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Our song ended up getting picked to be in the showcase, but now I regret ever agreeing to do this. I'm scared. Beyond scared. I'm going to have to sing Jade the song I wrote about her, in front of the entire school, and possibly be rejected again. I don't know if I can handle it. I've been freaking out all week, trying to back out, and get Andre to sing it, but he says it won't be the same if I don't sing it. I can't let him down, but then again, I don't know if I have the strength to do this in front of Jade. To pour my heart out to her again for her to possibly reject it.<p>

"Tori, we're on," Andre says, guitar in hand, waving me over towards the stage. I swallow hard, take a deep breath, and nod.

_You can do this_

Andre and I walk out on stage. Andre puts on his charm, and get's the crowd going.

"Are y'all having a good time?" He shouts, and the crowd cheers.

I smile nervously, searching every face in the crowd to find the beauty I'd be singing to. Andre starts up the slow, enchanting guitar melody, and Jade walks into the theatre. Her jaw drops a little when she sees me on stage. I offer her a nervous half smile, and wave, then I grab the mic stand, close my eyes, and begin to sing to her.

"In the space between what's wrong and right,

You will find me waiting for you," I sing with all the conviction my heart possesses as I think back to New York. Memories flash through my mind of us kissing, laughing, holding one another, and looking into each others eyes with love and compassion. I open my eyes, and look up at Jade. She is watching me intently. I stare deep into her eyes, and continue singing.

"All your fortresses go down in the night,

To the dawn I see you through."

The drums start up, and Andre carries on into the chorus. I pull the microphone off of the stand, and walk to the front of the stage, continuing to look Jade in the eyes. Her eyes remain glued to mine, as if she's in a trance.

"Cause' I know, that you know,

You're all over me now.

And it's clear, it will show,

Your curtains will close.

But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.

I will shelter you through the storm," Jade's face softens, and she smiles, I smile back, and continue to sing to her.

"I will shelter you... all through the storm."

The enchanting melody starts back up, and Jade starts to push her way through the crowd, coming closer, her eyes still remaining locked with mine.

"The answers aren't so easy to find,

The questions will have to do."

Jade arrives at the front of the crowd, and smiles up at me. I flash her a toothy grin, and continue to sing.

"Cause' I've lost myself deep in your life.

My only fix is you," I point to Jade, and she blushes, and smiles. Everyone in the crowd turns to look, and see who I pointed to, and realization hits them as they see Jade in the front of the crowd. People gasp, and whisper, but my eyes remain glued on Jade. I briefly notice Beck leaving the theater, but I'm too lost in Jade's eyes, and loving this moment to care, so I carry on singing to the only person in the room that matters right now.

"Cause' I know, that you know,

You're all over me now.

And it's clear, it will show,

Your curtains will close.

But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.

I will shelter you through the storm.

I will shelter you... all through the storm."

Andre picks the guitar melody back up.

"La da da da da da da,

Da da da dum."

By now, Jade and I are smiling at each other like a couple of love struck fools, and everyone in the theater is aware, but neither of us care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now, but her.

"Oooh, oooh, mmm mhmm,

Do do dum doh."

All eyes are watching us, but we go on staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Saying what I am, what we are, It's a start towards the truth.

Taking my breath with each delicate step in my heart…

It's you…"

I reach my hand down, and pull Jade up onto the stage. She follows my lead in a trance. I hold her hand, pull her close, and look deep into her eyes.

"In the space between what's wrong and right,

You will find me waiting for you."

The song ends, and Jade's eyes desperately scan mine. I place my hand gently on her cheek, and she closes her eyes, and starts to lean in. I follow her lead, close my eyes, lean in, and press my lips against hers with all the longing and desperation that's worked up inside me since we last parted.

Suddenly, every ounce of sorrow has left me. The sun has come out from behind the storm clouds, and once again, I feel happy. I feel on top of the world. I feel complete.

"Whoa, alright! Give it up for Tori and Jade!" Sinjin says, after walking up, and taking the mic. Andre clears his throat.

"And Andre," Sinjin adds.

We pull apart, blushing. Most of the guys in the audience cheer, and holler, some people walk out, and Burf shouts, "Kiss her again!"

Cat smiles up at us from the audience, and Andre looks over at me with a matching smile, and gives me a thumbs up. I smile back happily in a daze.

Suddenly Jade pulls me off backstage. We pass Robbie, and he shakes his head with a look of disgust. I don't care though, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, that sure was something! Anyway, now I'd like to welcome Robbie and Rex with a little stand up bit they've prepared." Robbie walks off onto the stage, and Sinjins voice begins to fade as Jade drags me out of the theater.

She pulls me out into the empty courtyard.

"Jade, I.." The beauty before me silences me by gently pressing her finger against my lips.

"Please just let me say what I have to say. I have to get it out."

I nod simply, letting her speak.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I was wrong. You were right. I do love you," she pauses to offer me a warm smile, "I've made so many mistakes already, and I was so afraid to make another one... And I almost did."

"I..I don't understand."

"Tori, you're incredible. Losing you would be the biggest mistake I could make. I've tried living my life without you." She places her hand on my cheek. And looks into my eyes longingly. Butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"And?" I question softly.

"And I can't do it anymore," She replies, leans in, and places a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. My heart swells up with joy. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Jade.. I don't know what to say…"

"Say that you still love me. Because I can't go on without your love anymore. I can't go on without you."

I pull her into another kiss, putting every ounce of passion I have into it as I wrap my arms around her neck, and pull her in closer.

We part, from the kiss, our foreheads remain pressed together, and we stare deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you Jade."

She smiles a mile wide, and pulls me into another mind blowing kiss. I never want to part. I wish we could go on like this forever. This has got to be the happiest moment of my life.

Looking back on the past, I never would have thought the first person I would fall in love with would be Jade West. I never knew what a loving person she could be, and what a beautiful soul lies beneath the tough exterior. I never could have predicted this moment. I never would have guessed it would be with Jade, but now as she holds me in her arms, and kisses me like there's no tomorrow, I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! See! I told you the happy part was coming up! Thank you all for waiting out through all the angst. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like where I went with the story. <strong>

**I guess the question is, should I continue?  
><strong>

**Let me know in a review. :) Along with your opinion on the chapter.  
><strong>

**Once again, thank you all! You have been amazing! I look forward to your reviews. They inspire me to keep writing.  
><strong>

**Ps- Tori's song is called All Over Me by Lindsay Harper, from the movie Loving Annabelle. I absolutely recommend the movie. It's amazing, and the song is so beautiful, I recommend you go listen to it too. ;P I had a lot of trouble picking the song for Tori to sing in this chapter, then I listened to this song, and thought it was so perfect, and I could totally picture Tori singing it. Go listen. :o  
><strong>


End file.
